Souviens-toi
by Heaven.x3
Summary: "Elle court, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Sinon, elle mourra. Comme les autres. Elle le sent, il l'a suit. Elle a peur, elle est fatiguée, elle a mal. Son corps irradie de douleur. Mais elle continue. Ses forces s'affaiblissent de plus en plus. Du sang macule son corps. Elle est blessée. Elle aperçoit une lueur. Sa seule chance de lui échapper."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir :) **

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Je cherche une Beta pour celles qui sont intéressées :)**

**Bisous.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Il pleut. Mais elle ne prête pas attention à la météo. Elle court, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Sinon, elle mourra. Comme les autres. Elle le sent, il l'a suit. Elle a peur, elle est fatiguée, elle a mal. Son corps irradie de douleur. Mais elle continue. Ses forces s'affaiblissent de plus en plus. Du sang macule son corps. Elle est blessée. Elle aperçoit une lueur. Sa seule chance de lui échapper. Il se rapproche. Elle accélère un peu, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Elle aperçoit une salle, remplie de monde. Elle franchit enfin la porte. Il fait chaud, elle se sent enfin en sécurité. Elle veut demander de l'aide mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle voit des personnes lui parler, mais elle n'entend rien. Tout est brouillé. Sa vue, son ouïe. Elle sombre. La dernière image qu'elle vit est deux yeux vert l'a scrutant._

_Il travaille. Ce soir, le bar est rempli. Le patron a engagé un groupe qui remporte unfranc succès_. _Des personnes dansent, d'autres profite juste de la musique en sirotant leur boissons. Il sert les clients au bar sans prêter attention aux autres. Des femmes essayent d'attirer son attention. Il les ignore totalement. De sombres pensées l'envahissent. Le bar est bruyant, il veut seulement rentrer et être au calme. Une femme, blonde, s'assoit en face de lui. Ils se sourient. Elle lui dit quelques mots pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Il déteste cette date, elle le sait. Il attrape sa main, l'embrasse, pour la remercier. Ses yeux reflètent tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui. Son attention est attirée vers la porte, quand une jeune femme entre. Elle est blessée, trempée, effrayée. Il reste figé devant ce visage familier. Il s'approche lorsqu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

**Je posterai surement une fois par semaine, le lundi. Peut être 2 fois si le chapitre est fini avant :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bella ?!**

_« Impossible ! » _

Edward n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il s'approcha. Une troupe se formait autour d'elle.

\- Appelez une ambulance !

Il était de plus en plus près, assez pour voir son visage.

\- Edward?

Il se retourna, Tanya l'avait suivi.

\- Tanya, c'est elle !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Bella ! J'en suis sûr.

Il se baissa et retourna son poignet droit. Une lettre y était gravée, « E ». Sa peau était gelée.

\- Regarde son tatouage.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire …

La foule s'agitait autour, se demandant ce qui se passait, qui était cette fille. Le patron lui apporta une couverture.

\- Bella ? Tu m'entend ? Ouvre les yeux !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva.

\- Désolé Tanya mais je dois avec elle.

\- Oui bien sûr vas-y. Appelle moi.

Il l'embrassa et monta dans l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers s'activaient, ils commencèrent les premiers soins.

\- Monsieur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est arrivée dans le bar et s'est évanouie juste après.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Elle est portée disparue depuis 8ans.

Un bip retentit.

\- On l'a perd !

Les ambulanciers essayèrent de la réanimer et après une minute qui parut interminable, son cœur repartit. Arrivé à l'hôpital, des médecins l'a prirent en charge immédiatement. Edward, trop secoué, ne comprit pas un seul mot prononcé. Il les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui dit d'attendre dans une salle. Il tournait en rond depuis un bon moment quand un médecin apparût.

\- Bonsoir Edward. Mademoiselle Swan est en soins intensifs pour quelques heures, le temps que son état se stabilise.

\- Docteur Gerandy ! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est en vie, chose étonnante. Elle a perdu énormément de sang dû à une blessure au ventre. Un coup de couteau il semblerait. Elle était en hypothermie et on lui a posé un plâtre au bras gauche. Elle a une commotion cérébrale et diverses blessures sur tout son corps. Cette pauvre fille a dû souffrir pendant un bout de temps. On l'a placé en coma artificielle le temps que son corps se remette. Nous ne pouvons pas encore savoir si elle aura des séquelles. Tu devrais prévenir sa famille.

\- Merci Docteur.

Le docteur lui serra la main avant de partir. Il s'assit un instant, tout tournait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de rêver son retour, comme il l'a fait depuis 8ans. Il se leva et sortit de l'hôpital en extirpant son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait depuis des années. La sonnerie retentit 3 fois avant que quelqu'un décroche.

_\- Allo ?_

\- Charlie, c'est Edward. Désolé de vous dérangez à cette heure-ci mais …

_\- Edward qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

\- Il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital, c'est à propos de Bella.

_\- Bella … ? Ils ont retrouvé son corps, c'est ça ?_

\- Non Charlie, ils l'ont trouvé elle. Elle est en vie.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et la communication se coupa. Il rangea son portable et alluma une cigarette. Connaissant Charlie, il estima son arrivée à 20 minutes maximum. Il avait raison, à quelques minutes près. Charlie arriva en trombe, se garant n'importe comment et s'approcha de lui.

\- Edward, c'est pas une blague hein ? Elle est vraiment là ?

\- Oui Charlie je l'ai vu. C'est bien elle.

\- Merci Seigneur !

Il s'écroula sur le mur et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Sa petite fille, enfin de retour ! Ces 8 dernières années, il l'a cherché sans relâche. Il a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la trouver, allant même prier dans une église. Et aujourd'hui, elle était de retour. Un miracle.

\- Commentaire va-t-elle Edward?

\- Pas très bien. Elle est en soins intensifs pour le moment et elle a perdu du sang. Les médecins l'ont mis dans un coma artificiel pour le moment. Charlie, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose d'horrible ! Elle est dans un état effroyable …

\- Il faut que je la voie.

Charlie se dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Charlie Swan, je viens voir ma fille Isabella.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur Swan, elle est en soins intensifs pour le moment. Vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant qu'elle soit installée dans une chambre. Le docteur Gerandy viendra vous chercher à ce moment-là.

\- J'exige de voir ma fille !

\- Monsieur je suis désolée …

\- Excusez-moi, le docteur Cullen est de garde ce soir ?

\- Euh oui il finit son service à 7h. Pourquoi ?

\- Prévenez-le que son fils est là et qu'il veut le voir.

\- Oh, euh, d'accord. Tout de suite monsieur Cullen.

Charlie remercia Edward d'un signe de tête. Il savait que c'était dur pour lui de revoir son père. Mais il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Pour lui, pour Bella. Il a toujours eu une grande estime pour ce jeune homme. Même ado, il était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Sa Bella l'avait su aussi. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand le docteur Cullen arriva. Il les regarda, surpris de leur présence. En particulier celle de son fils.

\- Edward ? Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- Carlisle, votre fils m'a ramené ma Bella.

\- Charlie, j'y suis pour rien. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé.

\- Bella ! Ça alors. C'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Carlisle, j'aimerais la voir mais on me l'a refusé. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr Charlie, je reviens.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière et quelques minutes retourna auprès d'eux avec un sourire.

\- Tout est réglé Charlie, venez avec moi.

\- Merci infiniment Carlisle.

\- C'est normal. Edward, tu nous accompagne ?

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis longtemps et des mauvais souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Pourtant, lui, n'avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ralluma une cigarette pendant que ses souvenirs qu'il avait tant bien que mal enfouies revenait. Toutes ces disputes, cette peine, la rancœur l'envahirent. Il sortit son portable et appela Tanya.

\- Salut bébé.

_\- Edward !_

\- Désolé de t'appeler seulement maintenant.

_\- C'est pas grave, comment va-t-elle ?_

Tanya, toujours aussi douce et compréhensive.

\- Pas terrible mais elle est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte.

_\- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser._

\- Et moi donc. Charlie est avec elle en ce moment.

_\- Il doit être tellement soulagé !_

\- On l'est tous les deux. Ne m'attend pas pour dormir, je vais rester encore un peu. Mon père nous a autorisé l'accès à sa chambre.

_\- Tu as vu ton père ?_

\- Pas le choix, on ne nous laissait pas la voir. Je devais bien ça à Charlie.

_\- Et tu tiens le coup ?_

\- Oui ça va. Mais moins je le vois mieux, je me porte.

_\- D'accord. Je dois voir Alice demain matin, appelle-moi si quand tu rentres si je suis déjà partie._

\- Promis. Dors bien.

_\- Je t'aime._

\- Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha. Il fuma une autre cigarette avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il demanda son chemin à une infirmière et retrouva Charlie. Il caressait les cheveux de sa fille et pleurait. Il lui exprimait tout son amour et sa joie de la revoir enfin. Il attendit un peu avant de montrer sa présence. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et la regarda. Elle avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant mais terne et sans éclat. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, elle avait une vilaine cicatrice sur le cou. Son corps était meurtri. Mais il retrouvait un peu de l'ancienne Bella. Sa bouche était toujours pareille que dans ses souvenirs, la lèvre inférieure plus charnue que l'autre. Elle avait toujours cette petite cicatrice au sourcil, dû à une branche proche de la petite cabane dans l'arbre que son père avait fait pour nous. Son nez aussi était identique. La forme de ses yeux. Mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Carlisle m'a dit qu'ils vont la laisser dans le coma quelques jours. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. Ma pauvre petite fille, je retrouverai celui qui t'a fait et je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Ce monstre paiera, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

\- Il faut que je prévienne Renée. Je reviens vite.

\- Je reste avec elle.

Il sortit rapidement. Edward commença à lui caresser les cheveux à son tour et lui prit la main. Tout semblait encore irréel. La voir, la toucher. Un miracle.

\- Ma Bella, je suis tellement heureux. Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué ! Toutes ces années loin de toi ont été un vrai calvaire. Sans toi, j'étais perdu. Tu as toujours été mon point de repère, mon ancre. Tu m'inspirais. J'ai gardé tous nos souvenirs, tous les films et toutes les photos où tu apparaissais. Mais je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses. Celle de persévérer pour devenir pianiste et la plus importante, celle de toujours te protéger. Et pour celle-là je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'aurai dû être là, j'aurai pu empêcher tout ça. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour même si moi je ne le peux. Je t'aime Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Voila Voila! J'espère que ce début vous plait. Ça va avancer dès le prochain chapitre. **

**Donnez moi votre avis, j'accepte tout critique ^^ **

**Bisous bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Bonjour ! **

**Voila le chapitre 2.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu mon délai pour cause d'hospitalisation. **

**Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais je vous promet pas de date . **

**Encore milles excuses ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Renée arriva dans la matinée en compagnie de son nouveau mari, Phil Dwyer. Tout aussi choquée que Charlie de la réapparition de sa fille. Elle avait abandonnée bien avant Charlie, pensant qu'elle était morte le jour de sa disparition. Elle l'avait quittée et avait fui en Californie où elle avait rencontré Phil. Peu de temps après, ils avaient emménagé à Phœnix et elle l'avait épousé. Edward l'appréciait beaucoup et c'était réciproque avant le drame mais quand il l'a vit ce jour-là, elle était différente. Elle n'était plus la même femme joyeuse, exubérante qu'il avait connu. Bien sûr c'était logique, elle pensait sa fille morte.

Elle pleura et se jeta dans les bras de Charlie. Ils se parlaient mais trop bas pour que Edward puisse entendre. Il sorti se prendre un café et fumer pour leur laisser le temps de parler et de se retrouver. Il était encore sous le choc lui-même. Il était rentré ce matin sur les coups de 8h, Tanya venait de se lever et avait été là pour le soutenir.

_« - Edward ? Tu es aussi blanc qu'un vampire._

_\- Merci du compliment. _

_\- Assis toi je te prépare un café. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_\- J'en sais rien, je suis juste choqué. Après tout ce temps… _

_Tanya s'assit en face de lui, deux tasses fumantes posées devant eux. Café pour lui et thé pour elle. Elle avait peur mais le cachait. Elle devait le soutenir coûte que coûte. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir effrayée ? _

_Il était silencieux, comme souvent mais elle le sentait éloigné. Elle l'observait mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et il se mit à pleurer. Ce fut à son tour d'être choquée. Jamais elle ne l'avait pleuré. Même quand sa grand-mère est décédée l'année dernière. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Alors elle attendit. Longtemps. Ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un enfant à sa mère après un cauchemar terrifiant. Il leva la tête et l'observa un moment avant de se lever. Il l'embrassa tendrement et parti dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau couler et commença à lui préparer une omelette. Il allait repartir à l'hôpital elle le savait et ne pouvait l'empêcher mais au moins il partira avec quelque chose dans le ventre. Même si elle doit lui donner elle-même, il mangera. Alice n'allait pas tarder à arriver donc elle alla se préparer tout en réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Le retour de Bella allait tout changer. Edward était fou amoureux d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne mais Alice l'avait deviné des années auparavant et l'avait prévenue. Mais il l'aimait, elle, aujourd'hui non ? Sinon ils ne vivraient pas ensemble hein ? Elle se posait encore pleins de questions quand Alice sonna. Edward était encore sous la douche._

_\- Salut Tanya ! T'as une tête de déterrée ! Trop de folies avec mon frère cette nuit ? Ah Ah ! _

_\- Si seulement …_

_\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_\- T'es pas au courant ? Bella a refait surface._

_\- Quoi ? Bella Swan ?_

_\- Elle-même._

_\- Comment ? Elle va bien ? Et Edward ? EDWAAAAAARD !_

_\- Crie pas comme ça il est sous la douche ! Elle est apparue comme ça au bar hier soir. Dans un sale état. Couverte de sang. Edward m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coma mais que ça devrait aller. _

_\- Putain j'y crois pas … _

_\- Et moi donc. Il a demandé de l'aide à ton père pour pouvoir la voir. _

_\- Sérieux ? Eh ben ! Mais …_

_\- Salut sœurette, je me disais bien avoir entendu un lutin se faire égorger._

_\- Tanya m'a dit c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment Bella ? _

_\- En chair et en os. Enfin plus en os quoi. Elle est pas en forme. Mais c'est Gérandy qui s'occupe d'elle donc je m'inquiète pas trop. Je retourne la voir je t'appelle après. _

_\- T'as intérêt ! _

_Il l'embrasse sur le front, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit. En oubliant Tanya. Il s'en voulu un peu mais oublia rapidement. »_

Depuis, il était resté à son chevet avec Charlie. Il envoya un texto à Alice en fumant sa troisième cigarette et retourna à l'intérieur.

\- Edward comme tu as grandi ! Tu es de plus en plus beau.

\- Merci madame Dwyer.

\- Appelle moi Renée voyons. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on m'appelle Madame ! Ca fait vielle femme.

\- D'accord Renée.

Elle regardait sa fille, sans pouvoir y croire. Son miracle. Après son mariage avec Charlie à l'âge de 20ans, ils avaient essayé pendant des mois d'avoir un enfant sans succès. Ils avaient consulté un spécialiste et le résultat était dur. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant à cause d'une malformation. Ils ont pensé à l'adoption mais elle était réticente et Charlie a fini par laisser tomber. Quatre ans après, elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait des malaises soudain. Elle consulta son médecin et après une prise de sang, lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Chose impossible et pourtant, elle entendit son cœur battre à l'échographie. Un miracle. Elle était comblée, même si elle ne pu lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elle m'avait elle, c' était plus que ce qu'elle rêvait. Et seize plus tard, on le lui avait enlevé. Son cœur, sa vie. Elle l'avait cherché, partout. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Mais après des mois et des mois, elle perdit espoir. Le jour du troisième anniversaire de sa disparition, elle craqua et partit. Elle quitta Charlie, sa maison, sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Tout lui rappelait son enfant. Charlie n'essaya pas la retenir, trop enfoncé dans sa propre dépression. Elle s'installa à Los Angeles et trouva un emploi comme serveuse puis en tant qu'institutrice dans une école publique. Elle y resta 2 ans avant de rencontrer Phil. Phil Dwyer, ancien joueur de baseball reconverti en coach, plus jeune qu'elle de 10ans. Il l'aida à remonter la peine, il l'a faisait sourire, puis rire. Elle lui avait tout raconté, de son impossibilité à tomber enceinte jusqu'à la disparition de son miracle. Et il est resté auprès d'elle, chaque jour pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Quand on lui proposa un poste à Phœnix, elle le suivit sans hésitation. Elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui. Un nouveau départ pour elle. Ils se sont marié la bas, en toute intimité. Et même si elle n'était pas heureuse, elle se sentait bien auprès de lui. Et cette nuit, Charlie l'a appelé. Il appelé rarement, encore moins en pleine nuit. Et il lui raconta. Tout. Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible ! Après huit ans ! Pourtant, il le lui assurait. Ils pleuraient tous les deux au téléphone. Dieu lui accordait un autre miracle. Phil appelait la compagnie aérienne pour leur trouver un vol pour Seattle pendant qu'elle préparait leurs valises. Elle ne pensait qu'à son bébé, sa petite fille.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le moment. Elle avait tellement changé. Où était la magnifique jeune fille qu'était Bella ? Dans le lit, elle ne voyait qu'un fantôme d'elle pourtant c'était bien elle. Sa petite Bella. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, surtout en apprenant les tortures qu'elle avait subies. Elle fit un malaise quand le médecin leur apprit qu'elle avait également été violée plusieurs fois. Mais elle était vivante, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Edward, Charlie et elle restèrent à son chevet toute la semaine. Elle fut transférée dans une chambre et le docteur Gérandy l'a sorti du coma. Ils attendaient qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Le temps semblait long, ils avaient tous hâte. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie remarqua les faibles mouvements de sa main.

\- Elle se réveille ! Infirmière elle bouge !

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et prit ses constantes, nota quelque chose dans son dossier et sorti appeler le médecin.

\- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? C'est papa mon cœur.

Elle remua, ses paupières tressaillirent avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Elle regardait ses parents et autour d'elle. Puis se mit à hurler. Un hurlement de pure terreur.

* * *

**Voila Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, si vous avez aimé ou non, si vous avez des remarques ..**

**Je suis preneuse :) **

**Merci de me lire ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite des bisous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre 3, l'histoire avance un peu plus.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Bella hurlait, sans s'arrêter. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis l'infirmière partit en courant tandis que Gérandy essayait de la calmer. Sans succès, elle s'agitait et hurlait de plus en plus. Renée pleurait, Charlie et Edward étaient sous le choc. Elle se débattait fermement. L'infirmière revint avec deux infirmiers pour pouvoir lui administrer le sédatif. Ils durent la retenir à trois pour réussir. Elle se calma et s'endormit. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à cette réaction. Gérandy avait anticipé que ça serait dur mais pas à ce point. Renée s'approcha.

\- Docteur qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi a-t-elle hurlé en nous voyant ?

\- Je ne sais pas madame Dwyer, elle n'a pas dû réaliser qui vous étiez sur le moment. Ça arrive parfois avec des personnes victimes de gros traumatismes. Le sédatif va seulement agir pendant 1 heure, il est préférable que je sois seul avec elle à son réveil pour éviter une autre crise.

\- Mais nous sommes ses parents !

\- Je comprends que ça soit dur monsieur Swan mais c'est pour le bien de votre fille. Attendons de voir comment elle réagira et nous aviserons. Vous devriez faire une pause, vous en avez besoin. Toi aussi Edward.

\- Je veux rester avec elle !

\- Monsieur Swan, pour le moment vous ne pouvez rien faire. Reposez-vous, je vous appelez dès qu'elle sera réveillée.

\- Bien. Mais prévenez-moi tout de suite ! Renée, tu m'accompagne pour un café ?

\- Je te suis. Edward ?

\- Je vous rejoins.

Charlie et Renée sortirent de la chambre, tristes et désemparés. Leur pauvre petite fille. Elle était complètement terrifiée. Ce monstre l'avait détruite ! Charlie s'en voulait de ne plus faire partie de la police, ayant quitté son poste quand il sombra dans la dépression. Il aurait pu le tuer facilement après l'avoir retrouvé. Mais c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, flic ou pas flic. On ne touche pas à sa famille sans en payer le prix. Il suivra l'enquête de très près, ses anciens collègues ne pourront pas le lui refuser. Il était un membre très apprécié de la police.

Edward resta encore un moment dans la chambre. Gérandy avait essayé de le faire sortir mais il connaissait Edward depuis tout petit. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas. Il était inquiet pour elle. Le regard qu'elle avait eu, son hurlement. Il avait failli le reproduire lui-même en l'entendant. Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle était calme, douce, téméraire parfois. Il l'avait déjà vu avoir peur, mais ça c'était totalement autre chose. Quel genre de sévices lui avait faire subir ce sadique pour la traumatiser autant ? Etait- elle devenue folle ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas mais il priait que non. Il lui tenait la main tout en se souvenant de leur enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontré au jardin d'enfants. Il a toujours été solitaire et timide alors que Bella, elle, charmait tout le monde. Même en étant enfant. C'était elle qui était venue vers lui à l'âge de 4 ans, grâce à elle qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Ils ne sont plus quittés depuis. Même s'ils étaient dans des classes différentes. Renée et sa mère, Esmée, étaient devenues amies également mais leur père pas vraiment. Carlisle commençait à être un médecin réputé et Charlie travaillait beaucoup. Mais ils s'appréciaient. Pratiquement chaque vendredi, Edward ou Bella allait dormir chez l'autre jusqu'à l'âge de 12ans où leurs parents ont estimé qu'ils étaient trop grand pour partager une chambre. Alors ils remplaçaient ça par diverses sorties. Il pensait que c'était à ce moment-là que ces sentiments pour elle avait changé. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Quand elle eut 15ans, elle commença à sortir avec Mike Newton, le tombeur du lycée. Edward et lui ne s'aimait pas. Mike était jaloux de sa complicité avec Bella et Edward n'avait pas confiance en lui. Leur histoire ne dura pas plus de 2 ou 3 mois. Ensuite elle resta seule. Pourtant, elle était appréciée de tous. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de cheerleaders mais c'était tout comme. Edward, lui, était resté renfermé et n'avait que Bella comme amie. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle essayait de l'intégrer, sans succès. Mais sa meilleure amie Angela et son petit ami Ben l'appréciait. Ils faisaient parfois des sorties tous les quatre mais il se sentait exclus alors Bella cessa de l'y emmener. En dehors de Bella, il jouait du piano, sa seule passion. Elle l'inspirait beaucoup et elle aimait l'entendre jouer. C'était apaisant.

Elle avait toujours pleins d'idées, parfois amusantes et d'autres complètement folles. Comme se faire un tatouage. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_**Flashback**_

\- Allez Edward ! S'il te plaît !

\- Bella tu es folle, tu veux que mes parents me tuent ? Et les tiens ?

\- Mais ils verront rien si on fait attention !

\- De toute façon on a pas l'âge légale, ça marchera pas.

\- Fais moi un peu confiance. J'ai fais du repérage ces derniers jours, j'ai trouvé un salon sympa. J'ai discuté avec un des tatoueurs et il est d'accord.

\- Discuter, vraiment ?

\- Oui bon je l'ai un peu draguer c'est vrai mais ça change rien. En plus j'ai réussi à nous dégoter de fausses cartes d'identité.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est grâce à Tyler, il a pu m'en avoir 2 pour seulement 80$. Ça valait le coup.

\- J'y crois pas, la fille d'un flic qui achète de fausses carte d'identité. Ton père te tuera s'il l'apprend.

\- J'ai l'intention de les détruire après. Allez ! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît !

J'ai fini par craquer, comme toujours. Quand elle me faisait ce coup là, avec son regard suppliant, je résistais pas. Edward « Marionnette de Bella » Cullen ! Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au salon. Pas très engageant. J'ai jamais été fan de tatouage. Et en plus ils utilisent des aiguilles ! Enfin, Bella le voulait tellement. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait, et moi encore moins. Mais elle avait déjà tout prévu, comme d'habitude.

\- Salut Jay !

\- Bella ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais fait faux bond.

\- Je devais convaincre mon trouillard de meilleur ami avant.

\- Bella !

Là, elle m'avait vexé. Même si elle n'avait pas tort. J'étais un trouillard.

\- Pardon pardon.

\- Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez comme tatouage ?

\- C'est très simple, moi je veux un E sur le poignet droit. Et pour Edward, un B au même endroit. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

\- Nos initiales ?

\- Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée.

Elle me bluffait. J'avais jamais pensé à ça. La perspective de me tatouer un B ne me dérangeait plus tellement. Elle serait toujours avec moi.

\- D'accord. Mais toi d'abord !

\- Trouillard.

Elle tendit les cartes à Jay, qu'il examina avant de nous regarder suspicieusement. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis laissa tomber. Elle avait vraiment du lui taper dans l'œil. Il l'installa sur le fauteuil et prépara tout son matériel. Ils discutaient pendant que moi je faisais un tour dans la boutique. Je devais admettre qu'il était bon, des photos de tatouages qu'il avait réalisés étaient accrochées aux murs. Le bruit de la machine me fit grincer des dents. L'impression d'être chez le dentiste. Brrrr ! Bella n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir, j'avais du exagérer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Le résultat était pas mal, j'adorais voir mon initiale sur sa peau. Et je me sentais flatté. C'était mon initiale, pas celle d'un autre. Ce fut mon tour. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais jamais jamais me faire tatouer ! Mais c'était horrible ! J'ai serré les dents tout du long. Heureusement, c'était rapide. J'abordais maintenant un magnifique B sur le poignet. J'étais plutôt fière, je l'aurai jamais fais pour une autre personne qu'elle. Elle refusa de me laisser payer, même pas la moitié. 100$ tout de même, plus les 80 des cartes d'identité. Mon père allait me tuer, je le savais.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Il riait légèrement. Son père l'avait bien engueulé quand il le fit la semaine d'après. Sa mère aussi. Alice, elle, trouva ça trop romantique et Emmett courageux. Il avait une peur bleue des aiguilles. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté, au contraire. Il allait replonger dans ses souvenirs quand il leva la tête. Et il vit son regard. Elle le regardait, calmement. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Depuis quand était-elle réveillée ? Mais surtout, elle était calme. Pas de hurlement, pas d'agitation. Rien.

\- Bella …

Il ne put que murmurer son prénom. Elle le fixait, sans bouger, sans un mot. Il essaya de se lever mais elle le retenait par la main. Qu'elle serrait plus fort. Il se rassit. Il était encore sous le choc et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

\- Bonjour Bella.

Toujours pas un mot.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis reporta son regard sur lui à nouveau. Toujours sans un mot.

\- C'est moi, Edward.

\- Je me souviens …

Sa voix, elle était tellement faible et apeurée. Rien à voir avec la voix qu'elle avait avant.

\- C'est vous … Vous m'avez aidé …

\- Dans le bar, oui. Oh Bella ! Je suis tellement soulagé.

\- Qui est Bella ?

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi …

\- Non non … C'est Lily, je m'appelle Lily.

\- Bella … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'appelles Bella, Bella Swan.

\- Non ! Vous mentez ! Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

\- Tu … Tu te souviens pas de moi ?

\- Je vous ai jamais vu avant que vous me sauviez ! Je vous connais pas !

\- Bella, c'est moi Edward. Ton meilleur ami.

\- Non ! Menteur ! Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Il me l'a dit !

\- Calme toi, tout va bien. Je suis ton ami Bella, depuis toujours.

\- Menteur ! MENTEUR ! J'ai aucun amis ! PERSONNE ! Je vous connais pas !

Edward se leva, affolé, et appela l'infirmière. Bella s'agitait beaucoup, elle criait la même chose. L'infirmière arriva et réussit à la calmer suffisament pour lui administrer un autre sédatif. Renée et Charlie arrivèrent, affolés.

\- Edward ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Elle va bien ?

\- Parle Edward ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

\- Elle se souvient pas de moi. Ni de sa vie. Elle croit s'appeler Lily.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**Bisous bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir :D **

**Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimez :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Bella était amnésique ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. Le docteur Gérandy passa la voir et fit des examens complémentaires. Quelques heures plus tard, il revint avec les résultats.

\- Monsieur Swan, madame Dwyer. Je viens de recevoir les résultats. Bella souffre d'amnésie rétrograde surement dû à un traumatisme crânien quand elle a été enlevée. Je ne sais pas si le kidnappeur l'a voulu ou non mais elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie avant sa disparition. Elle ne se souvient ni de vous, ni qui elle est. Il lui a créé une nouvelle identité pendant ces années.

\- C'est permanent ?

\- Dans la majorité des cas, les souvenirs reviennent avec le temps. Concernant Bella, je pense qu'elle fait un blocage psychologique. Elle s'est construit une barrière pour supporter tous ce qu'elle a subit. Une fois qu'elle se sentira totalement en sécurité, il y a de fortes chances pour que ces souvenirs affluent. Il faut juste y aller doucement, sans la brusquer. N'allez pas trop vite.

\- Merci docteur. Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

\- Pas tout de suite monsieur Swan, elle ne souhaite pas vous voir pour le moment. Je suis désolé. Mais elle te réclame Edward.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle a juste demandé à te voir. Je vous laisse, j'ai un patient qui m'attend. Je repasserai plus tard voir comment elle va.

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Charlie et Renée étaient tellement tristes, leur propre fille ne voulait pas les voir. Ils essayaient de comprendre, après tout ils étaient des inconnus pour elle mais, tout de même, ça leur faisait mal. Surtout qu'elle voulait voir Edward. Il était étonné lui aussi. Pourquoi demandait-elle à le voir ? Elle l'avait traité de menteur et la visite s'était mal terminée. Mais il se sentait soulagé, elle voulait le voir et seulement lui. Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle était calme et regardait son poignet. Le tatouage semblait l'intriguer. Elle leva la tête et l'aperçut.

\- Bonjour … Je suis désolée d'avoir criée tout à l'heure.

\- C'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Le docteur m'a dit que je m'appelais Bella. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, ton nom complet est Isabella Marie Swan mais tout le monde t'appelle Bella.

\- Et toi ?

\- Edward Cullen.

\- Il m'a aussi dit que l'homme et la femme étaient mes parents.

\- Oui, Charlie et Renée.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'eux …

\- Le docteur Gérandy nous a dit que tu souffres d'amnésie mais que tes souvenirs reviendront un jour. Tu te souviendras d'eux ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que nous étions amis.

\- Oui, on est amis depuis l'âge de 4 ans je crois. On était encore au jardin d'enfants. On s'est plus quittée ensuite. Enfin, jusqu'à ta disparition.

\- Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas de famille, ni d'amis. Que j'étais seule …

\- Qui ça Bella ? Ton ravisseur ?

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui, elle ne le devait pas. C'était interdit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, ni à Edward. S'il l'apprenait, il lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Comme à Bree. Elle aussi s'était enfuie mais il l'avait retrouvé. Il l'avait ramené, elle pleurait et lui il criait. Il s'enferma dans La Pièce avec elle et après un hurlement, elle n'entendit plus rien et ne revit plus jamais Bree. Il l'avait tué, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas subir la même chose. Et si Edward apprenait son existence, il le tuerait aussi.

\- Bella ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette marque ?

Elle souleva son poignet pour le montrer à Edward.

\- C'est un tatouage. J'ai le même moi aussi. Sauf qu'à la place du E c'est un B, pour Bella. On s'est fait tatoué ensemble quand on avait 16ans, peu de temps avant ton enlèvement. C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée et tu as réussi à me convaincre. Tu voulais tatouer nos initiales.

\- Comment j'étais, avant ?

\- Oh, et bien tu as toujours été très gentille avec tout le monde. Au lycée tout le monde t'appréciait. Tu lisais beaucoup et tu sortais souvent pour faire des photos. Tu faisais du dessin aussi même si tu les trouvais nuls. Et tu cuisinais à merveilles ! A chaque fois que tu voulais essayer une nouvelle recette, j'étais ton cobaye. Ca me dérangeait pas car c'était toujours bon, tu réussissais à chaque fois. Sinon tu voulais être éditrice. Ta meilleure amie s'appelait Angela et était aussi très gentille. Tu avais de bonnes notes, presque autant que moi. Mais tu as toujours été nulle en maths même si on te l'expliquait pendant des heures ! On avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, on passait le plus de temps possible ensemble. Tu m'as énormément manqué Bella, même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi on était proche et ta disparition m'a anéanti. Je n'avais que toi à cette époque. Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour.

\- Merci Edward. Ma vie avait l'air d'être parfaite…

\- Elle l'était presque. Tu avais des amis, une famille qui t'aime plus que tout. Tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait, tu étais vraiment heureuse. Tes parents étaient dévastés, ils t'ont cherché partout pendant des années. Tu es leur seul enfant alors quand tu as disparu ils se sont effondrés. Tu ne veux pas les voir ?

\- Non ! Pas maintenant, plus tard.

\- D'accord, c'est toi qui choisit.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir un peu.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je peux revenir demain ?

\- Oui, j'aimerai que tu me racontes d'autres souvenirs.

\- J'ai des tas de photos de nous, tu veux que je te les apporte ?

\- Je veux bien merci.

\- Avec plaisir. A demain, repose-toi bien.

\- A demain Edward.

Il sortit et ferma la porte. Charlie et Renée étaient partis, ne supportant pas d'être ici sans pouvoir voir leur fille. Edward les appela et leur raconta sa conversation avec Bella. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours. Il prit un café au distributeur et sortit fumer. Il repensa à ce que Bella lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et il en était ravi. Elle voulait se souvenir, Edward le voyait. Il avait 3 albums entiers de photos d'eux ! Il en rapporterait un demain et avec un peu de chances, quelques souvenirs remonteront à la surface. Il voulait retrouver sa Bella. Sa meilleure amie, sa confidence, son seul amour.

Bella était elle aussi épuisé. Elle lui avait échappé, elle était en sécurité pour le moment. Bella … Ce nom sonnait étrange, elle qui pensait s'appeler Lily. Elle aimait bien Bella et puis sa vie semblait paisible. Des gens l'aimaient, s'inquiétaient pour elle. Et puis, elle avait Edward. Il était si gentil avec elle. Elle se sentait bien quand il était auprès d'elle, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Dans un sens c'était le cas mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle pensait à lui comme à un protecteur, son sauveur. Elle était vivante grâce à lui. Elle se sentait étrange avec lui mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Et elle le trouvait beau, vraiment beau. Il avait une belle voix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille mais elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Tout ça semblait irréel ! Elle avait peur de se réveiller et d'être encore à Sa merci, enfermé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle s'imaginait entendre ses pas au-dessus d'elle, il arriverait et lui ferait mal. Comme chaque soir. Elle avait peur de lui mais elle obéissait, elle faisait tous ce qu'il voulait pour ne pas aller dans La Pièce. Et parfois, s'il était de bonne humeur, il lui offrait un cadeau. Le dernier était une ballade et c'est grâce à ce cadeau qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir. Elle avait repérer les lieux et avait trouvé un moyen. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'il réussisse mais elle y était parvenue. Elle était à l'hôpital, on l'avait soigné. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. Tant qu'il ne l'a retrouvait pas, elle serait en serait en sécurité. Mais elle avait peur, il allait la retrouver. Elle en était sûre.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :) **

**Bisous bisous **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre 5 ( enfin ! ) . Le plus long pour le moment d'ailleurs avec 2 501 mots. **

**Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, encore et toujours des problèmes de santé ! **

**Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas mal de description mais on avance petit à petit. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Edward revient le matin, très tôt. Il apporta avec lui un album photo de leur adolescence. Il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs d'eux dedans. Il espérait que Bella se souvienne de quelque chose et il voulait l'aider le plus possible. Tanya et lui s'était disputés ce matin, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à aller à l'hôpital alors que Bella ne se souvenait de rien et lui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle était partie en pleurant et le prévint qu'elle resterait quelques temps chez sa sœur Irina. Il s'en voulait de la voir comme ça mais c'était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber Bella ! Elle avait été sa première et seule amie toutes ces années. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à Tanya.

Charlie et Renée l'avait accompagné, espérant voir leur fille ce jour-là. Phil était reparti à Phoenix pour son travail et laissa Renée chez Charlie. Ça lui faisait bizarre de retourner dans cette maison, où elle avait vécu tant de bonheur. Elle avait mis au monde sa fille dans ce salon, le travail ayant déjà bien commencé elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tant de souvenirs heureux mais aussi de chagrin et de désespoir à la disparition de Bella. Elle ne supportait plus cette maison pourtant aujourd'hui elle l'a regardait avec nostalgie et regretta un peu d'être partie du jour au lendemain. Mais on pouvait plus changer le passé et elle aimait tendrement son mari et sa maison à Phoenix.

Pour Charlie aussi, c'était étrange de voir son ex-femme chez lui. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis 5 ans, quand elle l'avait quitté. Les mêmes souvenirs que Renée remontaient à la surface dont un en particulier, quand Bella avait seulement 6 ans.

_Flashback_

_ C'était les vacances de printemps et pour une fois, il faisait vraiment beau. Charlie avait pris un jour de congé pour rester auprès de sa famille. Il regardait un match de baseball pendant que Renée préparait le repas du soir. Ses compétences culinaires avaient évolué avec le temps, heureusement pour Bella et lui ! Il l'entendait chantonnait dans la cuisine. Il souriait. Il se sentait vraiment heureux, c'était une belle journée et il ne regrettait pas d'être ici. Bella jouait dans le jardin avec Edward. Il entendait leurs rires. Il avait construit une petite cabane pour eux le week-end dernier et les enfants l'adoraient ! Il était presque 16h30 et Renée n'allait pas tarder à les appeler pour le goûter. Mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Le match étant fini, il rejoignit sa femme. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui embrassa le cou. Elle sursauta et rit. _

_\- Charlie tu m'as fait peur ! Ton match est fini ?_

_\- Hum hum. _

_\- Voyons Charlie mais que fais-tu ? _

_ Il l'a caressait tendrement et l'embrassait partout. Elle le repoussa gentiment tout en continuant à rire. _

_\- J'ai juste envie de ma magnifique femme._

_\- Les enfants ne vont pas tarder … _

_\- Mais non, ils sont en train de jouer on a le temps. _

_ Renée finit par craquer et se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Il s'embrassait amoureusement quand ils entendirent un cri. Celui de Bella. Ils se séparèrent et coururent dans le jardin. Bella était allongée au sol, inconsciente et saignant à la tête. Edward se tenait à côté d'elle et pleurait. _

_\- Bella ! Edward qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _

_\- On jouait et d'un coup elle est tombée, j'ai pas réussi à l'attraper. Et maintenant elle veut plus se réveiller ! _

_\- Renée appelle une ambulance et apporte moi une serviette ! C'est juste une petite coupure. _

_ Renée partit en courant dans la cuisine et appela le 911. Ils arriveraient bientôt. Elle appela également Esmée pour venir récupérer Edward. Elle retourna dans le jardin avec un torchon propre et le donna à Charlie. _

_\- Edward mon chéri, ta maman va arriver. _

_\- Pardon, je voulais pas qu'elle tombe c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui voulait aller dans la cabane. _

_\- Mais non mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bella est maladroite tu le sais. Et elle n'a rien de grave. _

_ Elle prit Edward pour le consoler. Le pauvre enfant continuait à penser que c'était de sa faute. Elle le berçait tout en s'inquiétant pour sa fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tombait mais cette fois ci elle saignait, même si ce n'était qu'une petite coupure. Charlie lui nettoyait le visage quand elle ouvrit les yeux. _

_\- Papa… _

_\- Je suis là ma puce tout va bien. _

_\- J'ai mal à la tête… _

_\- Tu es tombée de la cabane ma puce. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital pour vérifier ta petite tête mais si on sait tous qu'elle est dure comme de la pierre. _

_ Elle rit légèrement. Son papa réussissait toujours à la faire sourire. Elle tourna la tête et vit Edward dans les bras de sa maman, en train de pleurer. _

_\- Pourquoi tu pleures Eddy ? _

_\- T'as mal à cause de moi ! _

_\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Eddy j'ai glissé c'est tout ! Je tombe tout le temps. Et même que Papa dit que j'ai deux pieds gauches. _

_\- Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir deux pieds gauche, c'est un pied gauche et un pied droit. Comme les mains. _

_\- Bah moi j'ai pas de pied droit alors. Comment tu fais maman pour m'acheter des chaussures alors ? _

_ Renée et Charlie rigolèrent en les entendant parler. Bella allait bien. Edward s'assit à côté d'elle et ils reprirent leur conversation. Esmée arriva peu de temps avant l'ambulance avec Alice. Elle s'inquiétait pour Bella mais fut rassurée quand elle la vit en grande conversation avec son fils. Ils débattaient toujours sur les pieds. Elle les suivit à l'hôpital, Edward ne voulant pas rentrer avant d'être sûr que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien. Ce fût Carlisle qui l'examina._

_\- Bonjour Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aujourd'hui ? _

_\- Bonjour docteur Carlisle ! Je suis tombé de ma cabane. J'ai glissé parce que Papa dit que j'ai deux pieds gauches. C'est vrai docteur Carlisle ? J'ai pas de pied droit ? _

_ Il rit. Il adorait cette petite, toujours pleine de vie et très drôle quand elle s'y mettait. _

_\- Bella, avoir deux pieds gauches ça veut dire être maladroit. Bien sûr que si tu as un pied droit. Tout le monde en a un. _

_\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! _

_ Bella tira la langue à Edward et lui fit un grand sourire. Carlisle l'a soigna tout en discutant avec ses parents. Elle avait une légère commotion mais rien de grave. Il lui prescrit du paracétamol si jamais elle avait mal le soir. Mais elle semblait en pleine forme. Il lui donna une sucette ainsi qu'à son fils. Ils sortirent de la pièce en se tenant la main. Carlisle les observa tendrement. Edward embêtait sa sœur comme d'habitude. Elle boudait dans les bras de sa mère. Renée prit sa Bella dans les bras et lui fit une attaque de bisou. Elle riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ensuite Charlie lui fit des chatouilles. Ils étaient heureux tous les trois. Malgré les petits accidents de Bella, leur vie était parfaite tel qu'elle. _

_Fin Flashback_

Charlie regrettait cette époque. Renée et Bella étaient toute sa vie. Et quand Bella avait disparu, tout s'était écroulé et Renée s'était enfuie. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui, Bella était de retour et même si Renée et lui ne se remettrait pas ensemble, ça lui convenait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, deux policiers discutaient avec le docteur Gerandy. Charlie les connaissait, les ayant formé à leur entrer dans la police.

\- Monsieur Swan, Madame Dwyer les lieutenants Uley et Ateara veulent interroger Bella mais je voulais votre permission avant.

\- Sam, Quil ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Lieutenants, eh ben vous avez pas chômer depuis mon départ.

\- Cap'taine ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir aussi. On a appris pour votre fille et on voulait s'en charger. Si ça vous va bien sûr.

\- Evidemment, c'est moi qui vous est formé Sam je sais que vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous vous souvenez de Renée ?

\- Bien sûr, bonjour madame Swan.

\- C'est Dwyer maintenant mais appelez-moi Renée.

\- Et voici Edward, le plus ancien ami de Bella.

Edward serra la main aux deux lieutenants. Ils avaient l'air d'être de bon flics et il voulait que le ravisseur de Bella soit arrêté. Gerandy s'approcha de Charlie.

\- Monsieur Swan, Bella vous réclame. Vous aussi Renée.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je l'ai prévenu de l'arrivée des lieutenants mais elle souhaite vous voir avant.

Edward les laissa seuls avec leur fille et s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Il envoya un texto à Alice pour l'inviter à boire un café. Elle accepta immédiatement elle lui demanda comment ça allait avec Tanya. Il lui raconta rapidement. Elle était désolée pour lui, et même si elle était amie avec Tanya elle ne comprenait pas non plus sa réaction et le soutenait à 100%. Elle lui annonça aussi le retour de leur frère Emmett et de sa femme Rosalie dans l'après-midi. Sa saison de football était terminée. Elle était surexcitée de retrouver Rosalie avec qui elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien. Edward comprit que le retour de Rosalie signifiait shopping. Alice ne changerait jamais ! Mais il était content de revoir son frère. Il était parti depuis plus de 4 mois. Il avait de bonne relation avec Rosalie sans être vraiment proche même si elle adorait Tanya. Par contre son frère jumeau Jasper était comme un autre frère pour lui. Ils s'étaient bien entendus dès le départ. Au fil du temps, il était devenu son meilleur ami. Il reçut un texto d'Emmett également pour le prévenir de son retour et d'une grande nouvelle. Ils mangeaient tous chez leurs parents le soir même et qu'il avait intérêt à être là s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui botte le cul. De l'Emmett tout craché. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il n'avait pas diner avec son père depuis que leur relation s'était envenimée. Mais il allait faire un effort pour sa mère et son frère. Il était curieux de savoir cette fameuse grande nouvelle.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand Charlie vint vers lui. Il avait un grand sourire.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis tellement content Edward ! Elle ne se souvient pas encore de nous mais elle essaye vraiment, elle veut nous connaître. Renée en pleure encore.

\- C'est super Charlie, je vous l'avais dit. Elle finira par retrouver la mémoire.

\- Je l'espère mon garçon. Sam et Quil vont l'interroger. Elle ne l'a pas dit mais je sais qu'elle veut que tu sois là. Elle m'a demandé où tu étais et elle arrêtait pas de regarder la porte. Viens.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre ensemble et quand Bella le vit, un sourire illumina son visage. Edward connaissait ce sourire, il n'était pas exactement comme avant mais c'était celui qu'elle avait quand ils étaient ensemble.

\- Bonjour Bella.

\- Bonjour Edward.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Charlie les observait et pensait voir à nouveau la complicité qu'ils avaient avant. Bella prit la main d'Edward. Il savait qu'Edward était toujours amoureux de sa fille, qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il en était heureux. Il serait là pour elle. Il espérait secrètement qu'il devienne un jour son gendre. C'était un bon gars, intelligent et bosseur. Il les regarda discuter et Renée le rejoignit.

\- J'ai l'impression de revenir 8 ans en arrière, quand ils étaient dans leur bulle. Pas toi ?

\- Moi aussi Renée. Mais c'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui, une bonne chose.

Ils les regardaient en souriant, en retrouvant un peu de l'ancienne Bella. Bella et Edward discutaient calmement, elle souriait. Edward lui racontait d'autres souvenirs d'enfance quand les policiers entrèrent.

\- Bella, voici mes anciens collègues de la police les lieutenants Sam Uley et Quil Ateara. Je t'ai parlé d'eux tout à l'heure. Ils veulent t'interroger, tu es d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Avant de sortir, Charlie prit le bras de Sam et lui chuchota d'y aller doucement. Il le lui promit.

\- Bonjour Bella, je suis le lieutenant Uley. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi mais je t'ai connu quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu nous apportais souvent des cookies à ton père et moi. Je vais te poser quelques questions, tu peux prendre ton temps pour répondre d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et serra plus fort la main d'Edward.

\- Edward peut rester avec moi ?

\- Si tu le souhaite.

\- Je ne bouge pas Bella.

\- Alors Bella, peux-tu me parler de l'endroit où tu étais ?

\- Une grande maison, avec des bois autour. Beaucoup de bois. Mais je ne sais pas où.

\- Bien. Parle-moi de cette maison.

\- Je dormais dans une petite chambre. Je pouvais pas voir dehors, il l'avait couverte. J'avais juste une petite lampe a côté de mon lit.

\- Tu étais seule ?

\- Non, je dormais avec une autre fille, Victoria. Je sais qu'elle était plus vieille que moi. Elle était là depuis longtemps, avant moi et elle était la première.

\- Comment était Victoria ?

\- Gentille, on voulait s'enfuir toutes les deux mais au dernier moment elle a pas voulu. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et bouclés. Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle m'a aidé toutes ces années.

\- Pourquoi est- ce qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie avec toi ?

\- Je sais pas, elle a changé d'avis au dernier moment. On était déjà dehors mais elle a fait demi-tour, elle a sûrement eu peur.

\- Très bien. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres filles ?

\- Parfois oui. J'en ai connu qu'une seule, Bree. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 14 ans et qu'elle habitait à Port Angeles. Elle était gentille aussi alors j'ai voulu l'aider comme Victoria l'a fait pour moi. Mais elle voulait pas m'écouter, elle voulait s'enfuir sans attendre d'avoir un plan. Elle a essayé mais il l'a retrouvé et la ramener. Je l'ai entendu crier et je l'ai plus revu. Je sais qu'il l'a tué et ça me rend triste.

\- Qui ça Bella ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à pleurer.

\- Je dois pas parler de lui, c'est interdit ! J'ai pas le droit !

\- Tu ne risques rien ici Bella.

\- Il va me retrouver ! Il va me ramener là-bas et m'enfermer au sous-sol ! Je veux plus qu'il me fasse du mal ! Jamais !

\- Chut calme toi Bella, tout va bien, je te protègerais.

Elle se tourna vers Edward et vit dans son regard qu'il était sincère. Après tout, il l'avait déjà sauvé.

\- Parle leur de lui Bella, ils vont l'arrêter et il ne te fera plus jamais de mal je te le promets.

\- Il s'appelle James.

* * *

**Voila voila ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**L'histoire avance un peu, j'essaye de faire connaitre les principaux personnages même si d'autre vont arriver entre temps.**

**Je sais déjà comment va se terminer l'histoire et ce que je veux intégrer dedans mais je vous avoue que j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées viennent. **

**J'ai des bout de cette histoire dans plusieurs carnets, dès que j'ai une bonne idée je la note pour pas l'oublier :) **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez . **

**Bisou bisou !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

**Le chapitre 6 est enfin la, désolée de l'attente .**

**Merci à toute pour les review et celle qui me mettent en favorites. Vous êtes géniale ! **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir prononcé le nom de James, Bella s'était mise à pleurer et fit une crise d'angoisse. Les infirmières lui administrèrent un sédatif. Edward sortit avec les deux lieutenants qui racontèrent à Charlie et Renée la déposition de Bella.

\- Bella ne veut pas en dire plus sur ce James. Mais c'est pas la seule à avoir été enlevé. D'autres filles étaient avec elle, dont une qui est morte et qui avait seulement 14ans. Une fille de Port Angeles.

\- Pauvre enfant ! C'est horrible, cet homme est vraiment un monstre !

Renée pleurait pour sa fille mais aussi pour cet enfant de 14ans à qui on avait enlevé la vie si jeune. Charlie lui serra la main. Lui aussi était bouleversé. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Bella n'était pas la seule à avoir été enlevé. Il voulait retrouver ce monstre à tout prix et lui faire payer.

\- Comment va Bella ?

\- On l'a mis sous sédatif, elle dort. Mais ça été dur pour elle de nous raconter ça. On va faire des recherches sur cette fille. On repassera plus tard quand elle ira mieux.

\- Merci Sam.

\- C'est normal Cap'taine.

Charlie serra la main à Sam et Quil et retourna dans la chambre de Bella avec Renée et Edward. Bella dormait mais tous vit qu'elle n'était pas sereine. Son visage était crispé et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Edward prit sa main et lui caressa les cheveux. Charlie et Renée s'assirent de l'autre côté du lit. Ils discutaient de l'avenir, comment Bella pourrait traverser ça, ce qu'elle allait devenir. Physiquement, elle guérissait vite malgré les blessures qu'elle avait subi au cours des années. Le docteur Gérandy était optimiste, elle pourrait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Pour l'amnésie, il pensait qu'elle retrouver sa mémoire dans un environnement familier. Il a donc été décidé qu'elle irait chez Charlie à sa sortie. Qui ne devrait pas tarder. Charlie en était heureux, sa petite fille serait enfin rentrée à la maison. Renée, elle, avait décidé de prolonger son séjour à Seattle pour être auprès d'elle et s'installa provisoirement dans son ancienne maison. Phil était compréhensif et lui affirma qu'elle pouvait rester autant de temps qu'elle voulait. Il ferait sans problèmes quelques allers-retours pour la voir.

Pour Edward, c'était plus compliqué. Tanya lui en voulait encore beaucoup et lui également. Elle était toujours chez sa sœur et ne comptait pas revenir avant qu'Edward lui ait promis de s'éloigner de Bella. Evidemment, c'était hors de question pour lui. Alice leur parla à tous les deux, sans trouver de compromis. Elle était du côté d'Edward mais elle aimait bien Tanya et cette situation l'a rendait triste. Elle avait toujours aimé Bella même si à cette époque elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies puisqu'Alice avait seulement 13ans. Bella était gentille avec elle et était une des seules à la supporter en dehors de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller la voir, elle finissait à peine son stage de styliste. Mais elle se promit d'y aller bientôt.

Le soir même, Edward se prépara à aller dîner chez ses parents. Il appréhendait ce moment avec son père. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois à l'hôpital mais il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le retour de Bella. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher et décevoir son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et encore moins sa mère qu'il aimait tendrement. Il devait y être pour 19h et il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour partir et ne pas être en retard. Il mit son manteau, prit ses clefs et sortit. La route jusqu'à chez ses parents était courte mais lui laissa le temps de calmer un peu son angoisse. La voiture d'Alice était garée devant le garage ainsi que celle d'Emmett. Il se mit derrière eux, souffla un bon coup et alla frapper. A peine la porte ouverte, on le souleva.

\- Emmett, je peux plus respirer …

\- Ah ah ! Je suis content de te voir petit frère !

\- Moi aussi Emmett. Ca fait trop longtemps.

\- Ça tu l'as dit Eddy !

Edward souffla, il détestait ce surnom. Depuis qu'Emmett l'avait entendu de la bouche de Bella, il s'était mis à le charrier et à l'appeler comme ça en sachant très bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il se débarrassa de son manteau quand sa mère arriva. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri.

\- Salut maman.

Il était content de voir sa mère. Il les suivit dans le salon où Alice et Rosalie était en grande conversation. Surement à propos de shopping.

\- Salut Rosalie ! T'as l'air en forme.

\- Hey. Merci, toi par contre t'as l'air d'un vampire.

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

Elle sourit et lui mit un coup dans le bras. Leur relation s'était améliorée avec le temps et ils s'appréciaient beaucoup à la grande joie d'Emmett. Il embrassa aussi Alice et lui secoua les cheveux comme à son habitude. Elle lui tira la langue en retour avant de lui sourire. Son père n'était pas encore arrivé, d'après leur mère il avait été retardé à l'hôpital. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et Esmé leur servit à boire avec l'aide d'Alice. Emmett et Rosalie commencèrent à lui raconter leur voyage et les matchs d'Emmett. Son équipe les avait tous remporté et il avait maintenant plusieurs semaines de vacances. Edward les félicita vivement, il suivait avec plaisir la carrière d'Emmett. Plus jeune, il assistait à tous ses matchs. Ils buvaient tous un cocktail de la création d'Esmé sauf Rosalie qui s'était contentée d'un jus de fruit. Alice l'a regardé avec de grands yeux et comprit. Le regard que lui lança Rosalie coupa net le cri qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien. Elle chuchota à l'attention de sa belle-sœur.

\- Rosalie, c'est ça hein ? Je l'ai pas imaginé ?

\- Chut Alice ! On en parlera quand ton père sera là.

Alice le savait, elle avait tout compris. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait la voyante. Elle avait un excellent sixième sens depuis toute petite qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait compris qu'Edward était amoureux de Bella et qu'elle savait qu'ils finiront ensemble un jour. Elle garderait le silence tant que Rosalie ne l'annoncerait pas officiellement. Carlisle arriva vers 19h30 et embrassa son fils et sa belle-fille. Il était heureux de les revoir. Il embrassa sa femme et sa fille. Quand ce fut le tour d'Edward, il hocha seulement la tête en prononçant son nom. Le repas allait être tendu, Esmé le sentait mais elle espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de crise. Il s'installa avec sa famille pour l'apéro. Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent à ce moment. Alice trépignait.

\- Papa, maman, petit frère, petite sœur. On a une annonce à vous faire Rosalie et moi. Vous connaissez tous mon talent au foot, sans me vanter, et que je marque à chaque fois. Cette fois encore, ça été le cas. Rosalie est enceinte de deux mois et demi, je vais être papa de jumeaux !

Une explosion de cris se fit entendre de la part d'Esmé et Alice. Elles sautèrent dans leur bras. Edward alla les féliciter chaleureusement aussi. Carlisle laissa couler une larme en sachant qu'il allait être grand-père et embrassa les futurs parents. Alice sautillait autour d'eux en tapant des mains. Tous étaient heureux de cette nouvelle. Un ou une Cullen de plus dans la famille. Esmé partit chercher une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça. Ils portèrent un toast aux futurs parents. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Aucune dispute ni crise entre Edward et Carlisle. Aucun d'eux ne voulait gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée. A son retour, Edward se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il était heureux pour son frère mais cette nouvelle lui rappela que lui était seule. Tanya était partie et Bella était à l'hôpital sans aucuns souvenirs de lui. Il se servit un verre de whisky, alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur son canapé. Il espérait vivre ce moment aussi, se marier et devenir père. Et une seule personne lui venait en tête quand il pensait à ça. Une personne inaccessible depuis toujours.

Bella était réveillée depuis deux mois maintenant. Sa sortie était prévue pour la semaine prochaine. On devait lui annoncer aujourd'hui qu'elle irait chez son père. Tous avaient peur de sa réaction, qu'elle refuse d'habiter avec des « inconnus ». Edward n'était pas encore arrivé et elle était seule avec ses parents. Ils discutaient beaucoup tous les trois, essayant de lui rappeler certains souvenirs, en vain. Charlie pensa que c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer.

\- Bella, chérie, le docteur nous a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux. Il t'enlève les plâtres la semaine prochaine. Mais tu devras faire de la rééducation un moment. Et surtout, que tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Mais, pour aller où ?

\- Et bien, si tu es d'accord, tu pourras venir chez moi. Chez toi. Là où tu as grandi. Tu peux refuser bien sûr, on comprendra. Tu te souviens pas de nous et habiter avec des inconnus peut te faire peur même si on est tes parents. Tu pourras aller dans une maison de repos. C'est ton choix et on le respectera.

Bella les observa tous les deux, ces parents. C'était encore étrange pour elle de savoir qu'elle en avait. Ils l'a regardaient avec l'espoir qu'elle dise oui. Ça l'effrayait évidemment mais elle sût au fond d'elle ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Je me souviens pas de vous c'est vrai. Même si vous n'êtes plus des inconnus aujourd'hui. Vous étiez là tous les jours pour moi. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que vous êtes mes parents. Je le sens. Et malgré mon amnésie, je ressens cette sensation que je pensais avoir oublié. L'amour que j'ai pour vous. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous m'aimez je le sais comme moi je vous aime. Alors oui, je veux rentrer à la maison. Chez nous.

Charlie et Renée pleurèrent et enlacèrent leur fille. Ce qu'elle venait de leur dire était magnifique et jamais ils n'avaient imaginé l'entendre, du moins pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Ils l'embrassèrent et lui dit combien ils l'aimaient et étaient heureux de sa décision. Ils riaient et pleuraient. Edward entra à ce moment.

\- Charlie, Renée que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh Edward ! Bella … Elle veut rentrer à la maison avec nous ! Je suis si heureuse.

Renée alla serrer Edward dans ses bras. Elle lui dit à l'oreille ce que Bella leur avait dit. Edward l'a serra plus fort. Il était lui heureux d'apprendre ça. Pour lui, Bella commençait à retrouver la mémoire. Mais il était un peu déçu, Bella ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Seulement qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il s'en contentait normalement mais là c'était un peu dur. Il ravala sa déception et s'approcha de Bella.

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça Bella. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux une fois rentrer.

\- Tu viendras me voir ?

\- Aussi souvent que tu le souhaite.

Bella serra la main d'Edward et lui sourit. Même si elle avait avoué ne pas avoir peur de ses parents, sortir de l'hôpital l'effrayait. Elle n'avait connu que deux endroit, la maison de James et cette chambre. C'était un gros changement pour elle mais elle allait faire des efforts. Elle voulait aller mieux et vivre normalement. Comme les autres. Elle était aussi impatiente de découvrir la jolie maison qu'elle avait vu dans les albums photos de son père, de voir sa chambre, le jardin avec la petite cabane. Elle se posait des centaines de questions sur sa vie, son enfance. Ses parents et Edward lui racontaient des souvenirs mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait les revivre, s'en souvenir. Elle savait qu'elle devait sortir d'ici pour ça et elle avait hâte.

Les jours défilèrent à grande vitesse. Charlie, Renée et Edward préparaient son retour. Ils avaient hâte. Charlie assura à Edward qu'il pouvait venir quand bon lui chante, il était plus que le bienvenue. Il en fût ravi. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Bella, pendant ce temps, était enfin libérée de ses plâtres au bras et à la jambe. Ils avaient été remplacés par des attelles. Le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'elle devra faire de la rééducation quelques mois pour retrouver la totale mobilité de ses membres. Ça l'a dérangeait pas. Edward lui avait ramené le livre qu'elle préférait étant ado et elle s'était rendu compte au fil des pages qu'elle l'adorait. _Les Hauts de Hurlevent _était un livre passionnant. Elle était au passage où Catherine devenait folle quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Elle vit une petite brune rentrer dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Bella. Je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward. On s'est connu avant…

Elle était étonnée de cette visite. Edward lui avait parlé d'elle mais ne pensait pas qu'elle passerait la voir.

\- Bonjour Alice. Edward m'a parlé de toi.

\- Ah ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je voulais passer te voir depuis longtemps mais Edward me l'a déconseillé. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là.

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas. J'étais en train de lire.

\- _Les Hauts de Hurlevent _d'Emilie Brontë. Ton préféré. Tu me l'avais prêté un jour mais au bout d'un chapitre j'ai laissé tomber. Les livres, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- La mode, le shopping. Je suis étudiante en stylisme.

\- Ah oui, Edward me l'a dit.

Alice s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses mais elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Ca faisait si longtemps ! Bella l'observait, en souriant. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que Bree. Elle lui semblait gentille. Et Edward lui avait parlé d'elle, ce n'était pas vraiment une inconnue. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions sur Edward, des questions qu'elle ne voulait pas lui poser. Alice lui raconta pleins d'anecdotes sur lui, sur sa famille, des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble chez les Cullen. Bella aurait aimé s'en souvenirs, elle s'y efforçait, car c'était des moments merveilleux. Mais rien ne revenait. Elles discutèrent longtemps, Bella l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était une fille pleine de vie, elle était elle-même en sa présence et elle aimait ça. Ses parents et Edward étaient plus réservés. Alice, non. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec une amie. Pas comme avec Victoria, entre elles c'étaient une amitié en lien avec la peur et le besoin de s'enfuir. Elles s'étaient rapprochées par nécessité. Avec Alice, elle voulait quelque chose de plus naturelle. Alice lui racontait comment Edward était resté un jour coincé dans un arbre pour attraper un chat quand celui entra dans la chambre.

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue rendre visite à Bella.

\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre ! Ou au de venir avec moi !

\- Tout va bien Edward, j'aime beaucoup Alice. Elle est très gentille.

\- Elle ne t'a pas effrayé ? Elle peut parfois être une vraie pile électrique.

\- Pas du tout au contraire, ça m'a fait du bien de voir une personne que j'ai connu avant. Elle me parlait justement de toi.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as racontée comme bêtises encore ?

\- Des bêtises, moi ? Jamais ! Je lui racontais juste quand tu as essayé d'attraper Milly dans l'arbre.

Alice et Bella rigolèrent. Edward rougit un peu mais les suivit dans leur rires. Ils se mirent à discuter tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Alice les observait tous les deux, elle fût rassurée de voir que Bella ne repoussait pas son frère bien au contraire. Elle lui tenait la main. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de leur avenir, même si Bella ne retrouvait jamais ses souvenirs, elle en créerait d'autres avec lui. Ils finiraient ensemble, elle en était sûre. Comme elle l'avait prédit il y a 8ans.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 6 ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Je reviens vite avec le chapitre 7 .**

**Bisous bisous **

**P.S : Je cherche une beta pour celle(s) que ça intéresse ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! **

**Me voila de retour avec le nouveau chapitre. Désolée de l'attente, je suis vraiment nulle ... **

**Mercii pour les reviews et celles qui me mettent en favoris, vous êtes géniales. **

**On m'a fait remarqué une petite incohérence au chapitres dernier par rapport à l'annonce de la grossesse de Rosalie. C'est arrangé !**

**Ensuite, oui a 2mois et demi de grossesse on peut savoir si il y un ou deux foetus. On entend deux battement de coeur distinct mais pas toujours. La j'ai choisi que oui. Je suis moi-même maman alors les échos ça me connait ;) **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

\- Bienvenue à la maison Bella !

Charlie venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de leur maison. Renée était présente pour ce grand évènement, la sortie de Bella. Le médecin l'avait enfin autorisé à sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle en était heureuse mais Edward n'était pas là et elle se sentait triste. Elle suivit ses parents à l'intérieur en regardant tout autour d'elle. Ça ne lui semblait pas familier, aucuns souvenirs ne remontaient à la surface. Elle perdait espoir de les retrouver un jour et elle savait que ses parents aussi même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Elle entra dans le salon et s'approcha des photos encadrées aux murs. Des photos d'elle, de toute époque jusqu'à sa disparition. Sa mère s'approcha.

\- Tu avais seulement quelques jours sur cette photo. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tes grands-parents paternels étaient venus nous rendre visite. Ton grand-père était fou de toi ! Il ne voulait plus te lâcher. Tu étais la première et leur seule petite fille, ils en étaient fiers.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Ils sont morts malheureusement. L'année de tes 10ans. Tu as été inconsolable pendant des semaines.

\- Oh, c'est dommage. J'aurai bien aimé les connaître.

Elle s'éloigna des photos et demanda à aller dans sa chambre. Charlie l'accompagna et Renée alla dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Comme une famille normale. Ils montèrent en silence, Charlie observant sa fille. Elle semblait fatiguée et ne voulait pas l'embêter. Arrivé devant la chambre, il voulut l'embrasser sur le front comme il en avait l'habitude mais n'osa pas. Il avait encore peur de sa réaction, qu'elle le repousse.

\- Je te laisse te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle nous.

\- D'accord, merci Charlie.

\- C'est normal, on viendra te chercher pour déjeuner.

Il sortit en fermant la porte. Elle s'assit sur son lit en grimaçant. Marcher lui faisait encore mal malgré l'attelle et les antidouleurs. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir oppressé et celle à son bras l'a gênait. Elle s'allongea et regarda son plafond. Il était recouvert de posters de groupe de musique, d'affiche de films et de concerts. Des vestiges de son adolescence oubliée. Elle se sentait seule et voulait voir Edward. Il n'avait pas pu être là mais lui avait promis de passer dans l'après-midi. Elle avait hâte. Il devait lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle sur sa famille. Elle aimait bien qu'il parle d'eux, elle les trouvait tous fascinant. Elle n'avait rencontré qu'Alice mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle aussi devait passer la voir bientôt. Son sentiment de solitude était idiot, elle était bien entourée. Mais une fois seule, la peur revenait. Et elle ne le ressentait pas quand Edward était auprès d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser ce sentiment.

_« Je suis en sécurité. Il ne me trouvera pas ici. Et puis mes parents sont là, ils me protégeront. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi la première fois … Cette fois, je suis à la maison, ils sont là, j'ai rien à craindre. Oh, Edward vient vite s'il te plaît … »_

Elle se répéta ses phrases jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle rêvait des beaux yeux d'Edward quand un coup à la porte l'a fit sursauté provoquant également une douleur à la jambe.

\- Bella ? C'est maman, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui j'ai juste un peu mal à la jambe. Je l'ai bougé trop brusquement.

\- Tu veux un cachet ? Je vais t'en rechercher un.

\- C'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Tu es sure ? Je peux …

\- Ça va.

\- Bon d'accord. Le déjeuner est prêt, tu as faim ?

\- Un peu, je vais descendre avec toi.

Après avoir encore refusé l'aide de sa mère, Bella l'a suivi dans la cuisine. Elle allait à son rythme mais au moins ne souffrait pas plus. Ils étaient gentils mais l'a collait trop, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule pour descendre quelques marches ou même aller aux toilettes seule. Ok elle avait du mal à s'habiller et se laver mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour tous. Elle voulait aller mieux et ce n'est pas en étant couvée qu'elle y arriverait. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à leur dire, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux qu'elle soit rentrée.

Le repas se déroula bien, Bella ne mangea pas beaucoup mais c'était plus qu'à l'hôpital. Renée et Charlie vérifiaient qu'elle s'hydratait bien et qu'elle prenait bien ses médicaments. Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre, seule, en attendant Edward. Il ne devait plus tarder alors elle fouilla un eu dans sa bibliothèque et choisi un de ses livres. _Roméo &amp; Juliette. _Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand il arriva.

\- Bonjour Bella.

\- Edward ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu, entre.

Il s'assit à coté et lui prit la main, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Elle lui raconta sa matinée, lui la sienne. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Tanya et de son ultimatum. Il la trouvait ridicule, Bella était son amie depuis des années et il devait être présent pour elle. Tout le monde était d'accord et le soutenait. Sauf elle. Tanya voulait qu'il soit qu'à elle, et ce depuis le début de leur histoire. Sa jalousie et son égoïsme ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent mais la tout avait changé. Elle devait l'accepter, point final.

\- Alors, c'était quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Je vais être tonton ! Mon frère Emmett et sa femme Rosalie vont avoir des jumeaux.

\- Félicitations, tu vas être un oncle génial j'en suis sûre.

\- Merci beaucoup Bella.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne partie de la journée avant d'aborder un sujet difficile pour Bella, les séances de rééducations. Elle avait peur de sortir et d'avoir mal, elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. La première séance avait lieu le lendemain et elle accepta d'y aller seulement si c'était Edward qui l'accompagnait. Ses parents acceptèrent tout de suite. Ils comprenaient la relation qu'ils entretenaient et ne voulait pas entraver ça. Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts.

Le lendemain, Edward arriva vers 10h. La séance ayant lieu à 11h, il voulait l'emmener boire un café, dans son cas à elle un thé. Sa première vraie sortie dans le monde extérieur. Elle appréhendait mais tout se passa bien. Le café n'était pas remplis, une dizaine de personnes tout au plus. Ça lui plut beaucoup et elle souhaita recommencer très vite et cette fois en présence d'Alice. Elle avait envie de la voir. Edward accepta avec grand plaisir. Une fois devant l'hôpital, ce fut autre chose. Elle commençait à être stressé et voulu faire demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas besoin de séances, ça irait mieux avec le temps. Mais Edward l'a convainquit et elle entra. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans la salle avec elle mais lui promit qu'il resterait à l'attendre. Elle lui serra une dernière fois la main et entra. Quelques personnes étaient là, avec d'autres médecins. Dont deux personnes d'à peu près son âge. Un jeune homme mate de peau, très musclé avec les deux jambes dans des attelles et une jeune fille, blonde qui devait faire la taille d'Alice avec la moitié de la jambe droite amputée. Bella ne s'en sortait pas si mal avec ses deux attelles. Le docteur Callie Torres se présenta à elle comme étant son médecin pour toutes les séances à venir. Elle l'a trouva gentille mais changea vite d'avis pendant la séance. Elle l'a poussé beaucoup et Belle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée et voulait rentrer. Elle lui fit faire encore quelques exercices avant de la laisser tranquille.

\- C'était très bien Bella, ta jambe va beaucoup mieux que je le pensais. Je te laisse maintenant on se revoit la semaine prochaine.

Elle lui donna une bouteille d'eau et partit. Bella resta un moment assise pour souffler quand le jeune homme musclé s'approcha d'elle dans son fauteuil roulant.

\- Salut, je t'ai jamais vu ici. Je m'appelle Jacob.

\- Bella. C'est ma première séance.

\- Enchanté Bella. Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

\- Jambe et bras cassés dû à des chutes.

\- Jambes cassées aussi. Accident de moto. J'ai cru que mon père allait me tuer.

\- Il devait être inquiet.

\- Il l'était, c'est normal. Mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit, ma mère n'a pas survécu et depuis mon père est en fauteuil. Il ne voulait pas la même chose pour moi mais j'ai eu de la chance.

\- C'est normal.

\- On s'est déjà vu ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je suis sûr que si… Mais oui ! Tu es la fille disparue ! J'ai entendu parler de toi aux infos, c'est incroyable … Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Pardonne-moi

\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. On m'avait prévenu. C'est juste bizarre, tu es le premier. Mais je vais devoir m'y faire. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Merci même si je reste un idiot. Je parle toujours trop. Jane me le dit tout le temps.

\- Jane ?

\- La petite blonde là-bas. On se connait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je vais te la présenter, elle est géniale. Jane ! Viens voir !

La fameuse Jane tourna la tête vers eux et fit un grand sourire avant de remettre sa prothèse et de venir.

\- Jane, je te présente Bella, la nouvelle.

\- Salut Bella. Accident ?

\- Chutes nombreuses.

\- Ah, pas cool. Accident de train, ma jambe a été pratiquement sectionnée sur le coup.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi.

\- C'est rien, j'y suis habituée maintenant. Ça fait déjà un an et je vais avoir une super prothèse ! Le docteur Torres est géniale, c'est elle qui me l'a conçu.

\- C'est aussi mon médecin, elle a l'air bien.

\- Elle l'est ! Bon, au début je l'a détestais.

\- Tu détestais tout le temps Jane.

\- La ferme Jake. Donc je disais, je ne l'aimais pas mais c'est grâce à elle aujourd'hui que je remarche. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter cette épreuve et aujourd'hui je suis totalement heureuse ! J'ai repris mes études et j'ai un petit ami adorable.

\- Crâneuse.

\- Jaloux.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Ouais, comme frères et sœurs. On est tous les deux enfants uniques, ça crée des liens. Et toi tu as des frères et sœurs.

\- Je suis fille unique aussi. Mais un ami d'enfance génial.

\- Bienvenue au club alors.

Ils riaient tous les trois quand Edward entra dans la salle à la recherche de Bella. Il s'inquiétait, le cours était finit depuis 10min. Il l'a trouva entouré de deux personnes, dont un homme qui le rendit jaloux. Elle riait avec eux. C'était super mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Waouh, regardez l'apollon. Il cherche quelqu'un, ça peut être moi.

\- C'est surement moi, c'est lui mon ami d'enfance. Edward Cullen.

\- Tu déconnes ! Je lâcherais Alec tout de suite s'il veut bien me faire des bébés.

\- Attend que je lui répète ça.

\- Jake t'a pas intérêt si tu ne veux pas que je te tue !

Pendant qu'il se chamaillait, Edward s'approchait de Bella qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver enfin.

\- Salut Bella.

\- Salut Edward.

\- Comment s'est passé la séance ?

\- Bien, je crois. Le docteur Torres est gentille. Mais je suis fatiguée.

\- On va pas traîner alors.

\- D'accord. Avant de partir de partir, je te présente Jane et Jacob.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Edward Cullen.

\- Cullen comme le docteur Cullen ?

\- C'est mon père, vous le connaissez ?

\- J'ai été sa patiente après l'accident de train, il a réparé mon cœur.

\- Content que vous alliez mieux. On y va Bella ?

\- A bientôt.

Après un dernier au revoir, ils partirent. Jacob fixa encore Bella un moment. Il l'a trouvait magnifique et stupéfiante.

\- Oh oh, y'en a un qui a craqué pour Bella.

\- N'importe quoi toi ! Elle est gentille.

\- Ouais c'est ça je te connais. Ça se voit sur ta tête.

\- Je l'a trouve forte c'est tout, c'est la fille qui a disparu pendant des années.

\- Oh merde, je l'avais pas reconnu. T'as pas intérêt à faire de gaffes.

\- Mais j'ai rien fais !

\- Oui mais je te rappelle que je te connais ! Tu as fais la même avec moi.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore avant de se dire au revoir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient devenus très bons amis et ils se voyaient le plus possible. Comme des frère et sœur.

Le trajet de l'hôpital jusqu'à chez Bella se passa rapidement. Edward lui préparait quelque chose mais attendait avant de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Charlie et Renée étaient sortis faire quelques achats pour Bella. Ils n'avaient acheté que l'essentiel, Alice s'étant fait une joie de faire un peu de shopping pour elle. Et pour une fois, elle avait été raisonnable on ne prenait que des jeans et des choses simples. Edward se gara devant l'entrée et sortit aider Bella. Elle le laissa faire avec plaisir étant épuisée. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un antidouleur.

\- On y est. Tes parents sont partis faire des courses, ils ne rentreront pas tard.

\- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'ils soient ensemble ? Je veux dire, ils ont divorcé et ma mère s'est remariée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas avec son mari ?

\- Ils veulent tous les deux rester avec toi. Ils t'ont cru morte pendant 8ans, ils ont besoin d'être là. Le mari de ta mère, Phil, comprend. Je l'ai rencontré et il est très gentil. Il voulait rester lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de son travail.

\- Ah d'accord. Je trouve ça quand même bizarre.

\- Tu es très fatiguée ?

\- Un peu mais j'ai surtout mal. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais t'emmener voir ma famille. Enfin, te les présenter à nouveau. Ils ont tous hâte de te voir.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup. Alice sera là ?

\- Oui bien sûr, elle ratera ça pour rien au monde. Elle a très envie de te voir. Il y aura aussi mon frère et sa femme. Elle, tu ne l'avais jamais vu. Ils se sont rencontrés après ta disparition.

\- Très bien, je veux juste prendre une douche avant. Euh, d'habitude ma mère m'aide mais tu peux juste m'aider pour les attelles ? Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Tu es sûr ? D'accord. Mais si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Edward.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Bella, il l'aida pour ses attelles et lui attacha les cheveux. Elle prit son antidouleur et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit dans la baignoire et réussit à se laver convenablement seule. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de sa mère sauf pour ses cheveux. Qu'elle envisageait de couper d'ailleurs. Elle sortit doucement, s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attrapa un jean simple et une chemise bleu roi dans son armoire et s'habilla. Elle finit par appeler Edward pour l'aider avec les attelles. Edward profita pendant qu'elle se douchait d'appeler Charlie et le prévenir. Il n'opposa aucune objection, il savait que sa fille était entre bonnes mains. Il lui promit de ne pas la ramener tard. Enfin, elle fût prête à partir. Le trajet se fit rapidement, Bella lui posait pleins de questions sur les membres de sa familles, en particuliers sur leurs prénoms et qui était qui. Il se gara devant une grande maison blanche entourée d'arbres et de magnifiques fleurs. Il l'aida à sortir et à monter les quelques marches du perron. Bella stressait de plus en plus. Il y aurait du monde et elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle était sur le point de demander à Edward de l'a ramené quand la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**

**A bientot. **

**Bisous bisous ! S.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu court je l'admet. **

**Je vous embête pas plus ! Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Edward et Bella sur le seuil.

\- Edward mon chéri ! Te voilant enfin.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonjour maman, tu te souviens de Bella ?

\- Bien sûr, bonjour Bella.

Elle ne fit aucun geste envers elle, sûrement pour ne pas la brusquer. Bella apprécia cette attention. Elle ne supportait pas d'être toujours par un inconnu.

\- Bonjour Madame Cullen.

\- Appelle-moi Esmée. Entrez, on attendait plus que vous.

Ils l'a suivirent jusqu'au salon. La pièce était grande, dans les tons clairs. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur ce qui semblait être une prairie. C'était magnifique, Bella était subjugué. Elle en oublia même son stress pendant un moment. Les Cullen étaient tous assis sur un grand canapé d'angle beige, autour d'une table basse. Ils discutaient joyeusement.

\- Bella !

Alice les vit en premier et se précipita sur eux. Elle embrassa son frère et prit Bella dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ils étaient surpris, ils ne pensaient pas que Bella acceptait certains contacts. Mais après tout, Alice se faisait aimer de tout le monde. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour pendant que Esmée préparait l'apéritif. Elle s'assit à côté d'Edward en silence. Elle était intimidée, en particulier par Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett était grand et vraiment très musclé, il lui faisait penser à un ours. Rosalie, quant à elle, était magnifique. Grande, blonde, taille mannequin. Elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle était enceinte si Edward ne le lui avait pas déjà dit. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux, elle se sentait encore plus insignifiante que d'ordinaire. Alice s'assit près d'elle et se mit à lui poser pleins de questions sur son retour, sa rééducation…

\- Alice, laisse la un peu respirer ! Tu vois pas que tu l'a met mal à l'aise.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Rose ! Je veux juste qu'elle se détente, c'est tout.

\- Oui, mais la tu fais le contraire. Désolée pour elle, quand elle commence elle ne s'arrête plus.

Rosalie lui fit un grand sourire, qui, au contraire des questions d'Alice, la détendit.

\- Félicitations, pour votre grossesse.

\- Merci mais tu peux me tutoyer. Tout le monde m'appelle Rose. On a hâte qu'ils soient là.

\- Puis-je te demander comment vous vous êtes connus ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est plutôt drôle. On s'est connu à l'université il y a 6ans. Je suivais des cours de droit et lui d'économie. Même si en fait il était là juste pour sa bourse de foot. Passons. Sa confrérie organisait toujours des fêtes le week-end et une de mes amies m'a forcé à l'accompagner. J'avais des examens à passer et je voulais passer la soirée à réviser, donc j'ai fait la tête toute la soirée dans mon coin. Je venais juste de sortir de la maison quand il est passé en trombe devant moi en hurlant et complètement nu. Ses potes riaient tellement fort que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir. Il a plongé ses fesses dans un bac de glaçons. Ils s'étaient amusés à allumer un petit feu d'artifice sur son derrière ! J'ai eu pitié de lui alors je l'ai aidé à sortir de son bac et je lui ai mis de la crème. Depuis, il m'a plus quittée.

\- Oh non, Rose, faut vraiment que t'arrête de raconter ça à tout le monde !

\- Bah quoi, c'est ce qui s'est passé. On serait pas ensemble sans ça.

\- Oui mais c'est gênant !

Emmett était rouge de honte. Bella ne put retenir son rire. C'était original comme rencontre. Et ils étaient tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, elle le voyait dans leur regards. Emmett prit la main de sa femme et l'embrassa avant de poser la main sur son ventre.

\- Il ne faudra pas raconter ça aux enfants, je suis foutu sinon !

\- Et leur donner des idées de bêtises ? Non merci.

Pendant que Rosalie parlait à Bella, Esmée apporta des cocktails maison sans alcool avec des petits trucs à grignoter. Elle proposa à Bella de se servir et de faire comme chez elle. Ça avait été sa deuxième maison pendant des années même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait pour cette nouvelle Bella. Elle qui avait été une enfant si joyeuse et pleine de vie, toujours souriante. Elle espérait de tout cœur revoir cette partie d'elle. Elle l'observait discuter avec son fils, ils se tenaient la main sans s'en rendre compte. Son fils n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. Elle n'osa pas parler de Tanya, Alice lui avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet de Bella et qu'elle était partie chez sa sœur. Ou ses parents, elle ne se rappelait plus. Elle l'appréciait mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours voulu Bella comme belle-fille et pas une autre.

Edward l'observait aussi. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il l'a sentait se détendre. Il avait peur que cette soirée se termine mal mais tout allait bien, Alice et Rose discutaient avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle fille. Lui discutait avec son frère. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son père, à peine un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour. Il savait que ça blessait toute sa famille et qu'ils devaient discuter mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il éprouvait encore trop de rancœur envers son près. Et même si cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner pour l'instant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Bella apprécia le dîner et la compagnie des Cullen. Au moment de partir, elle promit à Esmée et Carlisle de revenir et à Alice et Rosalie de passer une après-midi entre filles. Elle était épuisée mais se sentait bien. Parce que Edward était là mais aussi parce qu'elle avait réussi à passer une soirée normale comme les autres filles de son âge. C'était un grand pas. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à ses parents. Edward mit un CD de musique classique en fond et demanda à Bella ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Elle lui fit un débriefing jusqu'à son arrivée chez elle. Les voitures de ses parents n'étant pas devant la maison, Edward lui proposa de rester jusqu'à leur arrivée.

\- Je vais me mettre en pyjama, installe toi.

\- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, je me dépêche.

Elle monta dans sa chambre en boitillant. Sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal. Edward l'a regarda monter avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il remplit la bouilloire et la mit sur le feu. Il était en train de sortir les tasses quand il entendit Bella hurler. Il les lâcha et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était par terre, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en hurlant et pleurant.

\- Bella ! Bella ! Qu'est ce qui y a ?

Elle tenta de le repousser.

\- C'est moi, Edward, tout va bien je suis là. Regarde-moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et quand son regard se fit plus clair, elle s'accrocha à son cou.

\- Oh Edward, je n'aurais jamais dû. Il va me tuer, je veux plus qu'il me fasse du mal !

\- Bella, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il m'a retrouvé !

Elle pointa son lit du doigt. Edward se leva et s'approcha du lit. Sur l'oreiller, quelqu'un avait placé la tête coupé d'un chat. Du sang maculait le lit et au-dessus, une phrase était écrite. « _Ma douce Lily, bientôt nous seront réunis. » _

\- Bella …

\- C'est James, il m'a retrouvé. Oh, je t'en prie Edward, ne le laisse pas me prendre. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me laisser attraper.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la fin ahah **

**L'histoire va avancer, vous en saurez plus sur Bella et les années avec James. **

**A bientôt :) **

**Bisous bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour)**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ma longue absence. Je me bat contre une saleté de maladie depuis quelques temps qui me fatigue énormément. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire, je veux la terminer absolument et surtout pas vous décevoir vous qui me lisez. Je vous remercie toutes ( tous ?) d'être toujours présentes à chaque chapitre. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. **

**Court chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

_« - C'est James, il m'a retrouvé. Oh, je t'en prie Edward, ne le laisse pas me prendre. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me laisser attraper. »_

Depuis la macabre découverte, Bella pleurait et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Edward essayait de la calmer sans succès. Il avait appelé Charlie qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Il n'avait touché à rien, il espérait que la police trouve des empreintes ou quelque chose permettant d'arrêter ce psychopathe. Il était descendu dans le salon en portant Bella qui ne cessait de gémir. Il tournait en rond. La police était également prévenue. Des phares balaya le salon et Edward couru à la porte. C'était Charlie et Renée.

\- Edward ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Renée était complètement paniquée.

\- A notre retour, on a découvert une tête de chat dans la chambre de Bella.

\- Oh Seigneur !

Renée s'effondra dans les bras de Charlie. Edward leur expliqua tout depuis leur retour, qu'il n'avait touché à rien et prévenu la police.

\- Bella est vraiment mal.

Renée se précipita vers sa fille tandis que Charlie monta dans sa chambre. Bella hurla au contact de sa mère et se recroquevilla encore plus. C'était de pire en pire.

\- NON ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! JAMAIS ! Edward ! Edward !

\- Je suis la Bella, je ne te laisserai jamais je te le promets.

Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces et prononça quelques mots tout bas avant de s'évanouir. _« Emmène-moi loin d'ici ». _Edward s'installa sur le canapé pour la garder près de lui. Comment une si belle soirée avait pu tourner au drame ? Tout s'était bien passé chez ses parents, elle semblait à l'aise et « normale », elle riait et s'amusait. Il regrettait d'avoir refusé l'offre de sa mère de ne pas être rester à la villa. Elle n'aurait pas été traumatisée. Son père aurait trouvé cette horreur dans sa chambre et elle n'aurait été au courant de rien. Il s'en voulait et se faisait encore des reproches quand la police arriva. Le lieutenant Sam Uley entra. Il discuta un peu avec Charlie et l'accompagna dans la chambre de Bella. Renée continuait de pleurer.

\- Renée, je suis désolé. J'aurai du vérifier sa chambre avant de la laisser.

\- Edward mon chéri ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce monstre… Il l'a retrouvé. Le cauchemar recommence.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Edward lui attrapa la main et la serra. Il se fit la promesse de protéger cette famille coûte que coûte, ils avaient assez souffert. Quand les pleurs de Renée se calmèrent, Sam descendit au salon la mine sombre.

\- C'est mauvais signe. Ce James a réussi à la retrouver et je ne sais pas comment. L'histoire de Bella n'est pas apparue dans la presse. Je vous mets tous sous surveillance policière 24h/24. Je pense que le mieux pour Bella est de la placer sous protection constante dans un autre lieu.

\- Je la ramène chez moi. Elle ne veut pas me lâcher et elle me fait confiance.

\- Parfait, il me faut votre adresse Edward. Une voiture de police sera devant avant votre arrivée. Les scientifiques sont en route pour rechercher d'éventuelles preuves mais tout est trop net. La tête a été placée après la mort du chat, il y a peu de sang et il semble être mis exprès.

\- Une mise en scène. C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Charlie, normalement vous ne devriez pas être sur cette enquête vu que ça concerne votre fille mais vos connaissances nous serons bien utiles.

\- Evidemment que je vous aiderez.

\- Bien. Edward vous pouvez y aller. Faites attention.

\- Merci lieutenant.

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras qui était toujours inconsciente. Renée les accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture et lui ouvrit la porte avant. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Bella et fit promettre à Edward de la prévenir dès leur arrivée. Pendant tout le trajet, Edward réfléchissait à toutes les tortures qu'il ferait subir à ce mec s'il l'avait devant lui. Il se gara à sa place habituelle sans faire attention aux autres voitures garées. Il avait repéré les policiers en arrivant sur le parking, c'est tout. Il prit Bella dans ses bras et se hâta de rentrer. Il insérait sa clef dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Tanya !

\- Edward ! Enfin ! Mais que …

Elle venait de remarquer Bella dans ses bras. Elle devient presque hystérique sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans tes bras ? Et chez nous ?

Edward entra en l'ignorant et posa Bella sur son lit.

\- Répond moi !

\- Doucement Tanya tu vois bien qu'elle dort.

\- Ça m'est égale, qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

\- Elle va rester quelques temps, son kidnappeur l'a retrouvé et a laissé un truc horrible dans sa chambre.

\- En quoi ça me concerne ?

\- T'es sérieuse Tanya ? C'était ma meilleure amie, elle a besoin de moi.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui a besoin d'elle hein ?!

\- Tu vas te calmer immédiatement, elle restera ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Fin de l'histoire.

\- J'hallucine ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu me délaisse depuis qu'elle a subitement réapparu, tu ne prends même pas la peine de me prévenir. On est sensé se marier dans quelques mois !

\- Tu t'entends parler ? Bella a subi des atrocités que tu n'imagines même pas et tu penses qu'à ta petite personne ! Ça suffit, je crois que tu devrais retourner chez tes parents.

\- Pardon ?!

\- T'as très bien entendu. Comment je n'ai pas pu voir ton côté égoïste avant. Il n'y a plus de mariage. C'est fini.

\- Tu vas le regretter Edward ! Reste avec ton déchet humain tu ne mérites pas mieux.

Edward s'énerva en entendant ces paroles. Il bouillait mais ne frapperait jamais une femme. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Dégage de chez moi. TOUT DE SUITE !

Tanya lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle. Edward s'assit sur le canapé et alluma une cigarette. Tanya était une vraie garce ce soir, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait enfin montré son vrai visage. Il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. Il attrapa le verre sur la table et l'explosa par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, les paroles de Tanya tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ralluma une autre cigarette et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il pensait à toutes ces années perdues à ses côtés et regretta de l'avoir rencontré. Il souffla et alla se servir un verre au bar. Il but cul sec un verre de whisky avant de s'en servir un deuxième qu'il avala aussi sec. Il écrasa sa cigarette et alla voir Bella dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

\- Oh Bella, je sais qu'elle a tort. Tu vas t'en sortir et je serais toujours là pour toi. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime Isabella.

\- Edward …

Elle remua dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Edward, tu es là.

\- Toujours Bella, je t'en ai fait la promesse il y a des années.

Elle le força à s'allonger auprès d'elle et lui attrapa la main avant de s'endormir. Elle se sentait en sécurité et sourit paisiblement.

* * *

**Voilà, je reviens dès que possible avec la suite. **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir :) **

**Bisou bisous **

**S. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à toutes ( et tous s'il y en a )**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ( Hallelujah ! )**

**Pardonnez moi de cette looooongue absence. Je n'avais plus de PC et toujours ces soucis de santé. **

**Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous promets de poster le plus souvent possible. Même plusieurs par semaine s'il le faut. Je vais prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres très rapidement. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Les jours passèrent sans incidents particuliers. Bella se faisait à son nouvel environnement. Edward restait le plus possible avec elle. La nuit, il restait éveillé tard pour la surveiller. Il était inquiet, elle ne voulait toujours pas parler de son ravisseur et de ce qu'elle avait trouvé chez ses parents. Mais un soir, elle lui parla un peu plus de Victoria.

_Flashback_

_« Je me souviens d'un jour, je me sentais vraiment mal. Victoria essayait tant bien que mal à faire baisser ma fièvre mais sans succès. Je ne pouvais rien avaler même si elle me forçait à boire. Il n'était pas venu nous rendre visite depuis un moment. On pensait qu'il était parti de la maison car on entendait aucun bruit de la cave. Je délirais souvent mais j'avais parfois des moments de lucidité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée malade mais un jour, j'ai entendu Victoria hurler. De douleur. J'ai de nouveau sombré. A mon réveil, Victoria était assise à côté de moi. Des bleus lui marquaient le visage et les bras ainsi que des blessures assez profondes. Il l'avait rouée de coups parce qu'elle avait osé demander des médicaments pour moi. Il avait fini par accepter, il ne voulait pas que je meure. Elle m'a soigné longtemps, laissant ses propres blessures de côté. J'ai essayé de la remercier du mieux que je pouvais, en prenant les coups à sa place quand je le pouvais. Je l'aimais vraiment, tu sais. Elle prenait toujours soin de moi, je suis encore là grâce à elle. Et elle m'a donné la force de m'enfuir. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle parte avec moi. »_

_Fin Flashback_

Elle refusait de sortir de l'appartement, alors ses parents venaient lui rendre visite chez « eux ». Quoi qu'ils faisaient, disaient, elle ne se rapprochait pas d'eux. Edward savait bien que ça les blessait même s'ils essayaient de le cacher. Bella devenait pratiquement silencieuse. Et se détendait dès qu'ils partaient. Elle lui posait pleins de questions sur sa vie. Il lui parla de sa famille, de sa passion pour la musique, de Tanya, de son travail au bar ... Mais pas de son père. Elle s'intéressait à tous ce qui le concernait. Et lui adorait passer son temps auprès d'elle.

Elle eut bientôt une nouvelle séance de rééducation. Edward l'emmena et l'attendit dans le hall.

\- Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Dr Torres. Je vais bien merci.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui on va faire travailler ton poignet sans l'attelle. Je ne te cache pas que ça sera douloureux mais rien d'insupportable.

La séance dura 1 heure durant laquelle Bella supporta la douleur sans rechigner. C'était plus facile qu'avec sa jambe. Au bout de 30min, le Dr Torres l'a laissa se poser et discuter avec Jacob et Jane. Ils se disputaient gentiment à propos d'une fille que Jane voulait lui présenter.

\- Pas pour l'instant Jane ! Je n'ai pas envie de fréquenter une autre fille. Je pense encore à Emily.

\- Enfin Jacob ! Ça fait un an qu'elle t'a quitté ! Passe à autre chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Bella ! Aide-moi à le convaincre. J'ai une amie qui a flashé sur lui mais cet idiot ne veut pas lui parler ! Je te montre une photo d'elle.

Elle sortit son portable et lui montra une photo d'une jolie brune souriante.

\- Elle s'appelle Leah et a 22 ans. J'ai invité Jacob a une des soirées d'Alec et depuis elle n'arrête pas de me parler de lui.

\- Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole ce soir-là.

\- Et alors, le coup de foudre ça ne se contrôle pas.

Bella riait doucement de leur dispute.

\- Je comprends, Jane a raison. Tu dois passer à autre chose.

\- Mais…

\- Mais Jane, le force non plus. Ce n'est jamais bon.

Ils boudaient tous les deux mais avouèrent qu'elle avait raison. Ils reprirent chacun leur séance. La jambe de Bella était toujours très douloureuse. Elle gardait sa béquille en permanence pour se déplacer. Le Dr Torres lui expliqua qu'elle devait marcher sans, ne serait-ce qu'à la maison. Sinon sa jambe resterait faible. Elle accepta ses conseils et lui promit de faire des efforts de son côté. Torres lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée, elle arrêtait de la torturer pour aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant un au revoir de la main à Jacob quand Jane s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bella attend ! Alec fait une soirée chez lui samedi, tu veux venir ? Bien sûr Edward peut t'accompagner.

\- Je ne sais pas Jane …

\- Allez ! Ça va être fun. Tiens, je te laisse mon numéro. Appelle-moi pour me donner ta réponse ok ? On va bien s'amuser. Jacob sera là aussi.

Elle lui passa un bout de papier avec son numéro inscrit, lui fit une bise sur la joue et retourna près de Jacob. Bella sortit doucement de la salle et aperçu Edward appuyé contre un mur, le nez plongé dans son téléphone. Il souriait.

\- Hey Bella. Déjà fini ?

\- Oui, enfin. Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

\- Un message d'Alice. Elle veut absolument venir te voir tout à l'heure sous peine de torture contre moi.

Elle rit doucement. Edward trouva ce son plus beau que n'importe quelle musique.

\- Dis-lui oui alors, elle pourrait te faire très mal du haut des 1m50.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne l'as connais pas ! Ses tortures ne sont pas physiques mais mentales et crois moi j'aurai préféré le contraire.

Ils discutaient d'Alice en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Edward avait une main posée dans le dos de Bella pour la soutenir. Il savait que ses séances l'épuisaient. Il lui ouvrit la porte tel le gentleman que sa mère avait fait de lui et se dirigea de son côté lorsqu'il sentit des frissons lui parcourir la nuque. Il se sentait observé. Il regarda autour de lui mais personne ne le fixait alors il laissa tomber. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se passa dans la bonne humeur. Bella lui parla de l'invitation de Jane. Edward lui promit que si elle voulait y aller, il l'accompagnerait avec grand plaisir. Elle voulait encore réfléchir, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à se retrouver dans une pièce remplie de monde.

Alice arriva deux heures, laissant le temps à Bella de se reposer. L'après-midi se passa plus que bien, Bella et Alice s'entendait à merveille. Surtout quand il était question d'embêter Edward. Il râla mais souriait. Il était content de les voir toutes les deux. Chaque jour, il retrouvait un peu de l'ancienne Bella. Elle ne souvenait toujours de rien mais ça lui importait peu à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir son sourire à chaque instant. Comme avant. Alice resta dîner et rentra chez elle. Bella alla rapidement se doucher et se coucha, tombant de fatigue. Edward resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement endormie et se coucha sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Il le prit et vit 30 appels en absences d'Alice, 10 de Charlie ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. Il écouta les messages vocaux d'Alice.

_« Edward qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Rappelle-moi ! »_

_« Merde Edward ! Je m'inquiète ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »_

_« J'espère que tu es en train d'arranger ça et que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne réponds pas ! »_

_« EDWARD RAPPEL MOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE ! Charlie a appelé Papa il est fou de rage ! »_

Il y en avait encore une dizaine dans ce genre-là. Il ne prit pas la peine de les écouter et rappela Alice.

_« - Bon Edward il était temps ! _

\- Désolé je viens seulement de me réveiller. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien à tes messages.

_\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu n'as pas vu les infos ?_

\- Je t'ai dit je viens juste d'ouvrir les yeux, arrête de hurler.

_\- Allume ta télé, tout de suite. »_

Il prit sa télécommande et l'alluma. Au début, il ne comprit toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que le visage de Bella apparaisse. Sa vie était étalée devant ses yeux horrifiés. Son kidnapping, les violences qu'elle avait subies, sa réapparition ainsi que lui, Edward, son « sauver ». Une photo d'eux apparu à l'écran. Ils sortaient du centre de rééducation, souriant. Il réalisa soudain que cette photo avait été prise seulement la veille. Il resta planté devant l'écran de longues minutes, complètement horrifié. Alice hurlait son nom dans son portable.

_« - Edward ! Edward ! _

\- Seigneur … Comment ont-ils su ? On est tous resté discret ! Les journalistes ne savaient rien ! C'est impossible ! Ils nous ont suivis ? Les enfoirés !

_\- Edward, il ne faut pas que Bella voit ça. Elle ne le supportera pas._

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Merde ! Je vais retrouver ce type et l'étrangler.

_\- On sait déjà qui c'est Edward._

\- Quoi ?!

_\- C'est Tanya. »_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'adore ça :D **

**En relisant mes chapitres, j'ai noté quelques incohérences. Notamment quand Bella rencontre Jacob pour la première fois. Il l'a reconnait par une photo d'elle diffusait dans la presse avec un article sur sa réapparition. Oubliez ce passage. **

**A très vite :) **

**S.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**

**Le chapitre 10 est en ligne :) **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ainsi que celles qui me suivent et qui me mette en favoris !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Edward raccrocha et resta planté devant la télé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tanya … Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait mais faire ça ? C'était totalement cruel. Le reportage passait en boucle. Il monta le son.

_« Souvenez-vous il y a 8ans, une adolescente de 16ans avait été enlevée sur le parking d'un cinéma ici même à Seattle. Isabella Swan, fille du capitaine de la SPD (Seattle Police Department). Toute la ville était à sa recherche pendant des mois sans aucun indice ni piste sérieuse. Mais il y a maintenant 5 mois, elle a mystérieusement réapparu dans un bar au bord de la ville. D'après nos sources, elle aurait été séquestrée tout ce temps ainsi que d'autres filles dont nous ne connaissons pas les noms. Aujourd'hui très traumatisée, elle ne sort que peu de chez elle. Des violences physiques de sexuelles ont été évoqués ainsi qu'une perte de mémoire complète en dehors de ces 8 ans de séquestration. _

_(Des photos de Bella et d'Edward sortant du centre passèrent à l'écran)_

_Miss Swan semble aujourd'hui très proche de son ami d'enfance, Edward Cullen fils du très réputé chirurgien cardiaque Carlisle Cullen. D'après une source proche de Monsieur Cullen, il vit et passe tout son temps auprès d'elle. Des rumeurs circulent sur le fait qu'il ait annulé son futur mariage avec Miss Denali, fille du grand agent immobilier Eleazar Denali, pour elle. La famille de Miss Swan et celle de Monsieur Cullen refusent tout commentaire. Nous reviendrons vers vous dès que nous en saurons plus. »_

Edward s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit une horde journalistes en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Merde !

Il continuait à les fixer en se demandant comment réagir à ce bazar quand il entendit du bruit. Il se retourna et vit Bella devant sa télé.

\- Edward … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Bella, je suis désolé. Tanya, mon ex fiancée a été voir les journalistes pour se venger. Mais on va arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non ! Ça passe sur toutes les chaines ! Il va me retrouver même ici !

\- Bella calme toi.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses pleurs incontrôlés. Elle tremblait et hoquetait. Il lui frottait le dos tout en réfléchissant à plusieurs plans pour la sortir de là. Et d'attraper Tanya. Son téléphone sonna. Le lieutenant Uley.

_" - Monsieur Cullen, nous sommes en chemin. On vous emmène autre part pour votre sécurité._

\- Lieutenant, retrouve Tanya ! Elle ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça.

_\- Des agents sont à sa recherche et se dirigent vers la demeure de ses parents. Avez-vous un autre endroit où aller ? _

\- Chez mes parents, en dehors de la ville. Je prépare des affaires.

_\- Bien. Nous serons là dans 10min._

Il raccrocha et dirigea Bella sur le canapé. Elle pleurait toujours mais silencieusement.

\- Bella, on va allez passer quelques jours chez mes parents. Le temps de trouver un autre appartement. Je ne laisserais pas les journalistes t'approcher. Je te le promets.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda intensément.

\- Oui Edward. Je sais que tu me protégeras.

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira à elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de se lever et de l'entraîner dans la chambre. Ils avaient des bagages à faire.

45min après, ils se trouvaient devant la maison familiale. Le lieutenant Uley avait tenu à les accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Quand ils étaient sortis de l'immeuble, les journalistes leur avaient sauté dessus les aveuglant avec leu flashs e posant toute sorte de questions malgré le rempart des policiers autour d'eux. Edward avait mis sa veste sur Bella pour la camoufler des appareils photo et des caméras. Ils avaient finalement réussi à atteindre sa voiture. Le lieutenant les suivait en voiture.

Esmé les attendait dans l'allée.

\- Mes chéries ! Entrez-vous mettre au chaud. J'ai préparé du thé. Lieutenant, vous êtes le bienvenu aussi.

\- Merci Madame Cullen mais je dois retourner au poste interrogé miss Denali. Mes collègues l'ont trouvé. Je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus.

Il serra la main d'Edward, fit promettre à Bella de se reposer et parti. Edward prit les deux sacs qu'il avait préparé et suivi sa mère et Bella. Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon excepté son père.

\- J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami près de la tienne pour Bella.

\- Merci M'man.

\- C'est normal mon chéri. Asseyez-vous, je vais prévenir ton père de ton arrivé.

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine. Alice serra fort Bella dans ses bras et celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Elle lui murmurait des paroles qu'Edward ne pouvait pas entendre. Emmett s'approcha de lui et lui tapa dans le dos.

\- T'en fais pas frangin, ici elle sera protégée. On va aussi rester quelques jours avec Rosalie. Alice ne peut pas rester à cause de ses cours.

\- Merci Emmett.

Il lui tapa encore dans le dos et retourna près de Rosalie. Bella et Alice s'étaient assises sur la canapé tenant une tasse de thé chacune et discutaient. Bella s'était calmé sur le trajet même si elle restait agitée. Alice avait réussi à l'apaiser sans qu'il sache comment. Elles semblaient encore plus proche. Esmé revint et leur annonça que Carlisle arriverait bientôt. Elle avait aussi appelé Charlie et Renée pour les prévenir que Bella était ici le temps que ça se calme. Renée était retournée à Phoenix pour régler quelques affaires mais serait de retour bientôt. Charlie était parti voir Uley au poste. Il voulait assister à l'interrogatoire de Tanya.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! Je veux dire, je comprends qu'elle t'en veuille mais s'en prendre à Bella c'est horrible.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas faire ça non plus Rosalie. Et je suis resté avec elle plusieurs années. Maintenant je connais sa vraie nature.

\- C'est une garce ! Je ne la laisserais pas s'en tirer Bella, elle va payer.

\- Alice … Laisse tomber. De toute façon, ça allait bien arriver un jour.

\- Mais …

\- Non Alice. Vraiment.

\- Pfffff.

Elle se rassit et bouda un peu. Bella eu une esquisse de sourire en la voyant. Elle se l'imaginait bien enfant, boudant comme ça quand ses parents lui refusaient quelque chose.

Rosalie s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bella, mon frère jumeau Jasper est psychiatre. Je lui ai demandé de venir, pour te parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment. Jasper est vraiment bon dans son domaine et il est le meilleur ami d'Edward depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui est arrivé !

\- Tu ne seras pas obligé Bella. Tu pourras lui parler de ce que tu veux. Même de la météo si tu le souhaite !

Bella regarda Edward. Elle cherchait son approbation. Il hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Je veux bien.

\- Super. Je t'assure, c'est le meilleur. Il doit arriver dans 2 heures.

Rosalie lui sourit et lui serra la main avant d'aider Esmé à débarrasser. Alice semblait horrifiée.

\- Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Deux heures ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps.

Elle sauta du canapé et couru à l'étage. Tout le monde rit en la voyant.

-Edward ?

\- Alice est amoureuse de Jasper. Tout le monde le sait, sauf lui étonnement.

\- Je vois.

Alice ne réapparu pas avant l'arrivée de Jasper. Elle s'était changée, coiffée et maquillée. Ses joues étaient rouges quand il l'a salua.

\- Edward ! Ça fait un bail. Salut, tu dois être Bella.

\- Bonjour Dr Hale.

\- Oh non, appelle moi Jasper.

\- D'accord Jasper.

Il lui sembla très gentil au premier abord. Il souriait en touchant le ventre de Rosalie. Il analysait discrètement Bella. Il savait le travail qu'elle devait accomplir et ça sera difficile. Il pouvait le sentir.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Carlisle était rentré et avait foncé dans son bureau après avoir pris des nouvelles de Bella. Sam les avait appelés, Tanya sera condamné pour atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui mais sûrement avec sursis. Elle avait aussi interdiction de s'approcher d'Edward et Bella à moins d'un kilomètre. Mais il n'avait pas pu interdire le reportage de passer à la télé.

Les semaines passèrent sans incident. Bella se sentait bien chez les Cullen. Alice venait le plus possible et elle s'entendait bien avec Rosalie. Elles parlaient beaucoup de sa grossesse et d'Emmett. Ce dernier s'employait à la faire rire, il réussissait à chaque fois. Elle prenait un peu plus confiance en elle chaque jour. Ses séances de rééducation se passaient désormais à domicile, les journalistes connaissaient l'adresse du centre. Elle ne portait plus d'attelle au poignet mais sa jambe restait toujours douloureuse et elle ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer trop longtemps sans sa béquille. Edward l'emmenait se balader en ville, en se déguisant. Les journalistes étaient moins à l'affût mais certains ne voulaient pas laisser tomber.

Au printemps, ils se baladaient dans un parc du centre-ville tout en mangeant une glace. Bella riait aux blagues d'Edward quand elle aperçut une chevelure familière. Une chevelure rousse, bouclée. Une femme était cachée derrière un arbre près d'eux. Elle en laissa tomber sa glace et s'approcha.

\- Bella ? Ou vas-tu ?

Elle ignora Edward et continua d'avancer.

\- Bella, aide moi s'il te plaît.

\- Victoria ?

* * *

**Voila Voila**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez moi votre avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**A bientot **

**S. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir, bonjour ! **

**Le chapitre 11 en ligne :) **

**J'ai voulu me rattraper de ma looooooongue absence ! **

**Un peu plus long que les autres. **

**Je posterai fois par semaine. Je dirais le mardi et le vendredi. **

**Bonne lecture :) **

**PS: Merci pour vos reviews (les fidèles se reconnaîtront ;) ), vos mises en favoris .. Vous êtes super ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

_« - Bella, aide-moi s'il te plait._

_\- Victoria ? »_

Victoria était assise par terre derrière un chêne. Bella se précipita vers elle. Elle était salement amochée. Son visage était défiguré par des bleus, son arcade sourcilière gauche saignait. Elle avait encore maigri depuis que Bella s'était enfuie. Ses cheveux étaient sales et encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude. Bella en eu les larmes aux yeux.

\- Victoria … Tu as réussi à t'enfuir !

\- Oui, je devais te prévenir … Il sait où tu es et veut te reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

\- Edward ! Aide-moi à la soulever, on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Non ! Bella je t'en prie, ça va. J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger.

Edward l'a pris dans ses bras l'allongea dans sa voiture. Il décida avec Bella de la ramener chez ses parents, Carlisle pourra l'examiner. Bella s'assit avec elle à l'arrière. La route fût difficile, Victoria souffrait au moindre mouvement. En chemin, Edward appela sa mère pour la prévenir de faire venir d'urgence Carlisle. Elle promit de le faire immédiatement. A leur arrivée, Carlisle les attendait devant la porte. Il aida Edward à la transporter dans son bureau. Il possédait un divan où ils pourraient l'allonger. Elle était pour le moment inconsciente. Quand Carlisle commença à l'examiner, elle se réveilla en hurlant.

\- Non ! Ne me touchez pas !

\- Victoria, calme toi c'est le père d'Edward. Il est médecin il va t'aider comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Elle pleurait, à cause de la douleur et de la peur. Au bout d'un moment, Bella réussi à la calmer et Carlisle l'examina. Elle avait 3 côtes cassées mais rien d'autre à part des contusions. Elle était en meilleure état que Bella à son retour. Il lui fit une injection de calmants et d'antidouleurs. Elle replongea dans l'inconscience. Bella voulait rester avec elle jusqu'à son réveil. Edward et son père les laissèrent et retournèrent au salon. Esmé se précipita vers eux. Edward lui expliqua qui elle était et comment ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle était horrifiée pour cette pauvre fille. Mais au moins elle était en vie.

Edward fit plusieurs aller-retours pour voir comment elles allaient et apporter à boire à Bella. Elle refusait de la quitter une seconde. Elle s'était assise par terre et tenait la main de son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle pensait ne jamais la revoir un jour. Mais la vie est pleine de surprises finalement. Elle recommençait à vivre et voilà que son amie la plus chère, celle qui l'avait aidé à survivre à ce monstre était la devant elle. Et elle avait bien l'intention de l'aider comme on l'avait aidé.

Les heures passèrent avant qu'elle se réveille enfin.

\- Vicky ? Ne bouge pas, je suis là.

\- Oh Bella ! J'ai cru que c'était un rêve ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai agis sur un coup de tête, Il est distrait depuis que tu es partie. Très énervé mais distrait. Il venait de terminer avec moi quand son téléphone a sonné. Il est sorti mais a oublié de fermer la porte à clefs. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé. Il ne m'a même pas entendu partir et je l'ai senti me poursuivre. Il a dû mettre du temps à s'en rendre compte.

\- Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

\- Il le savait que tu y allais souvent. Je l'ai entendu. Je connaissais ce parc alors j'y suis allée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu, peut-être des heures. Mais j'ai eu raison.

Bella sentit une vague de froid l'a parcourir. Il l'a surveillé, c'était évident. Sinon comment l'aurait-il su ? Il connaissait peut-être même m'adresse des Cullen ! Elle devait en parler à Edward, immédiatement. Elle promit à Victoria de revenir, elle allait lui chercher un verre d'eau et prévenir les autres de son réveil. Elle sortit calmement, sans lui montrer sa terreur. Elle descendit les escaliers et les trouva tous dans le salon, discutant à voix basse.

\- Edward …

Sa voix était glacée. Il se retourna et accouru vers elle.

\- Bella, ça va ?

\- Victoria, elle s'est réveillée.

\- Comment se sent elle ?

C'était Carlisle.

\- Bien. Mais elle m'a parlé de son évasion. Edward, il sait qu'on se promène dans ce parc. C'est pour ça qu'elle y était !

\- Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

\- Tu ne comprends pas !

Elle commençait à s'énerver.

\- Il me surveille ! Tout le temps ! Victoria l'a entendu. Il connait peut-être l'adresse d'ici !

\- Bella calme toi, il ne peut pas connaître l'adresse. Même les journalistes ne l'ont pas. Et la police fait régulièrement des rondes.

\- Mais …

\- Et on a un excellent système de sécurité. Il y a des caméras partout à l'extérieur, même devant l'allée. Tu le sais, tu étais là quand l'entreprise les a posés.

Bella laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas tort mais tout de même. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour ramener un verre d'eau à Victoria et remonta. En passant, elle récupéra dans un chambre un antidouleur pour sa jambe. Etre restée assise sur les genoux avait rendu sa jambe douloureuse. Victoria fixait le plafond, sans bouger. Bella l'aida à s'assoir pour boire. Elles étaient heureuses d'être de nouveau ensemble, et surtout en dehors de cette cave monstrueuse. Bella lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Elle lui parla de sa guérison, de ses parents dont elle n'avait aucun souvenirs et d'Edward. Beaucoup d'Edward. C'était son sauveur. Lui qui l'avait rendu « humaine » après toutes ces épreuves. Elle lui parla aussi des autres Cullen, cette famille incroyable. Carlisle était passé un instant l'examiner et lui parler. Esmé lui préparait une chambre. Il était évident pour tous qu'elle resterait ici. Mais qu'elle devra parler à la police. Elle refusa au début mais se laissa convaincre par Bella. Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire maintenant mais quand elle serait prête. Quand le soleil fut coucher, Carlisle l'aida à aller jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Quand il l'installa sur son lit, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle ne s'était pas allongée dans un lit aussi moelleux depuis près de 15ans d'après ses calculs. Elle demandera à Bella le lendemain en quelle année nous étions maintenant. Pour la première fois, elle dormit sans faire de rêves.

Bella se trouvait dans le bureau de Carlisle, en face de Jasper. C'était leur troisième séance et elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle lui avait seulement parler d'Edward et elle commençait à peine à parler de sa rééducation .

\- J'aime bien le Dr Torres. Même si elle me pousse beaucoup. Elle est toujours prévenante sans en faire trop. Ça me manque de plus pouvoir aller dans le centre. Là-bas, je discutais avec Jacob et Jane.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Des patients. Ils sont très gentils. Jacob est en fauteuil à cause d'un accident de voiture et Jane a été amputé à une jambe.

\- Tu n'as plus de contact avec eux ?

\- Si. Jane m'avait laissé son numéro un jour. Elle m'avait invité à une soirée chez son petit-ami mais je n'y suis pas allée. Depuis on discute souvent par texto. Edward me prête son portable quand j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu n'en as toujours pas ?

\- Non mais Edward insiste pour m'en prendre un. Ça ne sert à rien, je suis tout le temps avec lui.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à cette soirée ?

\- C'est à ce moment-là que Tanya à tout révéler à la presse. Mon visage et mon histoire passait partout, je n'ai pas osé me montrer.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ça me fait toujours peur. Jane m'assure qu'elle s'en fiche. Tout comme Jacob. Elle m'a réinvité à des soirées mais je n'ose pas y aller.

\- As-tu envisagé de les inviter ici ?

\- Je ne permettrais pas ! C'est la maison d'Esmé et Carlisle.

\- Pose-leur la question, je suis sûr que ça ne les dérangera pas.

Bella réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait envie de les voir. Mais elle ne voulait pas embêter Esmé avec ça.

\- Peut-être plus tard alors. Pour l'instant, Vicky a besoin de moi.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle se rétablie. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. J'aimerais qu'elle vienne te parler aussi. Elle est plutôt silencieuse en ce moment. Elle a du mal à changer ses habitudes.

\- Ses habitudes ?

\- On n'avait pas le droit de parler. On attendait qu'il parte ou on chuchotait. Mais la plupart du temps, on restait silencieuse en se tenant la main.

Bella ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de parler de son passé. Jasper voulait la pousser un peu plus mais avait peur qu'elle se ferme de nouveau.

\- Vous semblez proche.

\- On l'est. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, depuis le début. Elle me soignait, calmait mes pleurs. Comme une grande sœur. Elle m'a appris comment me comporter pour prendre le moins de coups possibles. Et elle les prenait pour moi quand elle le pouvait. Je suis contente qu'elle soit là. Je peux maintenant lui rendre la pareille.

Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs. Jasper attendit de voir si elle allait continuer. Voyant que non, il mit fin à la séance et lui donna rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Elle le suivit dans le salon. Alice l'attendait. Elle s'était changée. Jasper ne le remarqua pas. Il lui sourit et rejoint Edward et Emmett dans le jardin. Bella rigola en la voyant désespérée.

\- Il ne me remarque même pas !

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

\- Tu plaisante ?! Il me prend pour une gamine.

\- Tu n'en sais rien puisque tu ne parles jamais avec lui.

\- Je ne peux pas, je vais bafouiller comme une idiote. Et je vais transpirer.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va changer.

Alice la regarda suspicieusement.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu verras ! Viens, on les rejoint.

Elles sortirent dans le jardin. Edward, Emmett et Jasper avait commencé une partie de Basketball. Emmett contre Edward et Jasper. Bella et Alice s'assirent sur la terrasse et les regarda. Victoria était dans sa chambre, elle en sortait que rarement même si Bella insistait. Carlisle lui conseilla de la laisser avancer par elle-même, de ne pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Elle devait aller à son rythme.

Edward et Jasper menait 5 panier quand Emmett décida d'arrêter, il était très mauvais perdant. Il boudait en rejoignant Rosalie à l'intérieur. Il faisait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui. Bella ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil quand elle attendit Alice hoqueter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Bella la secoua légèrement mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- Alice ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit ce qu'elle regardait. Jasper, en sueur, avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Il s'épongeait le front avec. Bella ria fort quand elle se rendit compte pour Alice était dans cet état. Elle haletait et était toute rouge. Bella reporta son attention sur les garçons tout en continuant à rire. Mais elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Edward avait aussi enlevé son tee-shirt. Bella ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu. Il était fin mais musclé. Même à cette distance, elle voyait ses muscles se contracter. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit sans savoir d'où elle venait et pourquoi. Il se tourna vers elles et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Elle le trouva magnifique. Parce qu'il était. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon. C'est son sauveur, son ancre, son meilleur ami. Mais à ce moment, elle le voyait tel qu'il était. Un homme magnifique, avec beaucoup de qualité que toute femme serait heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés. Et elle l'était, il lui consacrait tout ce temps. Bella sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Ses émotions étaient toutes chamboulées. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle voulait que ça continu.

Edward se tourna vers Bella et l'a surpris en train de le mater. Il lui fit un énorme sourire et vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle rougissait. Il la trouva tellement belle, le soleil se reflétant sur son visage. Il aimait la voir comme ça, des couleurs sur les joues et à l'aise. Elle avait repris un peu de poids mais restait tout de même mince. Il vit Alice à côté d'elle, totalement absorbée par Jasper. Ce dernier lui lança son tee-shirt en plein visage.

\- Raaaah Jasper ! C'est dégueu merde !

\- Il fallait bien que je te sorte de ta transe.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu fixes Bella depuis plusieurs minutes, mec.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu devrais lui en parler. Je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle

\- Ouais mais pas de cette façon. Et elle n'est pas prête.

\- Je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus Ed. Mais de te rapprocher d'elle. Tout en lui laissant de la liberté. Il faut qu'elle te voit autrement que comme son sauveur. Et surtout, qu'elle arrive à faire des choses sans toi.

\- Je n'aime pas la laisser.

\- Je sais. Mais il le faut si tu veux qu'elle avance.

Edward n'aimait pas entendre ça mais il savait que Jasper avait raison. Il marmonna à son attention et reporta son attention sur Bella. Elle avait le regard tourné vers lui mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à aller la voir quand Jasper lui attrapa le bras.

Je crois qu'Alice a un problème.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était toujours sous le choc de voir Jasper torse nu. Edward éclata de rire. Bella lui avait demandé de parler avec lui, voir si Alice avait une petite chance.

\- Pour un type qui se vante de savoir décrypter les gens, t'es vraiment aveugle mec !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Utilise ta cervelle ! Tu connais ma sœur et tu sais comment elle se comporte en général avec tout le monde. Excepté toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Edward aurait presque pu entendre son cerveau tilter quand il comprit enfin. Ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche s'arrondir.

\- Sérieux ? Mais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'on se connait. 6 ans quoi.

\- Je ne pensais pas. Je veux dire, j'aime bien Alice. Elle est drôle, jolie. Et intelligente. Mais elle n'a jamais rien fait.

\- Elle a trop peur que tu la rejette. Vu votre différence d'âge.

\- Merde alors. Tu crois que …

\- Vas-y. Mais c'est ma petite sœur alors attention.

\- T'inquiète.

Il se dirigea vers Alice. Elle sortit de sa stupeur en le voyant s'approcher. Edward fit un clin d'œil à Bella et elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Salut Alice. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

\- Euh… Merci… Jasper…

\- Est- ce que ça te dirait d'aller dîner ce soir ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr.

Alice resta quelques secondes sous le choc. Bella lui mit un coup de coude.

\- Euh… Non… Enfin, oui… Non… Je veux dire oui, je veux bien.

\- Super, je passe te prendre à 19h.

\- D'accord.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'aller à l'intérieur. Edward s'approcha d'elles et tendit la main à Bella pour l'aider à se relever. Alice se leva d'un coup et hurla.

\- Oh bordel de merde de crotte qui pue ! Jasper vient de m'inviter à dîner ! Il faut que je m'y mette maintenant ! Bella, tu viens avec moi j'ai besoin de toi !

Elle attrapa le bras de Bella et la tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ressemblait à une furie, courant partout dans sa chambre et vidant sa penderie. Bella s'assit sur son lit et la regarda faire. Elle était contente pour son amie et se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait qu'Edward l'invite aussi en tête à tête à dîner.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas avec les reviews, ça me fait toujours très très plaisir de savoir si vous aimez ! **

**Je vous dis à mardi :) **

**S. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! **

**Long chapitre aujourd'hui mais calme et mignon. Mais ça va pas durer longtemps ahah**

**Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson (quand vous serez à ce passage) pour celles qui ne la connaisse pas.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouvelles (nouveaux ?). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Alice revint quelques heures après, le sourire aux lèvres. Bella l'observait discrètement à la fenêtre du salon. Jasper la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Alice rougit et entra. Bella lui fonça dessus.

\- Alors ! Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir.

\- Oh Bella ! C'était merveilleux. Il m'a emmené dîner dans un joli petit restaurant en ville. On a discuté toute la soirée. Il est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui et pourtant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, on a juste flirté. Mais il m'a embrassé la joue devant la maison.

Alice se perdit dans ses pensées et chercha sa mère pour lui raconter. Bella était heureuse pour son amie. Elle monta à l'étage pour prendre des nouvelles de Victoria tout en continuant à penser à Alice. Elle toqua à sa porte et entendit Victoria l'inviter à entrer.

\- Salut Vicky. Ça va ?

\- Bella. Oui merci. Assis-toi.

Elle s'installa à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait et prit la main de Bella. Depuis son arrivée, elle semblait avoir besoin d'un contact avec Bella quand elles étaient ensemble. Elle lui prenait toujours la main.

Elles discutèrent un moment. Bella essaya de la convaincre de parler à Jasper, sans succès. Mais elle promit de faire des efforts et de sortir plus souvent. Elle refusait également de parler à la police. Bella avait dû le faire, malgré le peu qu'elle en savait sur son passé. Victoria ne parlait jamais d'elle. Elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire comme Bella mais refusait tout simplement. Elle avait été enlevée vers l'âge de 12ans, elle en avait bientôt 27 aujourd'hui et elle avait habité Port Angeles. Charlie et le lieutenant Uley avait réussi a retrouvé son avis de recherche. Elle vivait en famille d'accueil, ses parents étaient morts quand elle était bébé. Elle n'avait personne. Ils avaient découvert son nom de famille aussi. Victoria Lefevre. Bella était désolée pour elle, elle était restée avec Lui depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Elle avait donc beaucoup souffert toutes ces années. Elles s'allongèrent côte à côte et continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Victoria s'endorme. Bella se leva discrètement et la laissa. Elle croisa Edward dans la cuisine.

\- Hey Bella, je pensais que tu dormais.

\- J'étais avec Victoria. On discutait.

\- Elle a accepté de parler avec Jasper ?

\- Non, toujours pas. Mais elle veut bien sortir de temps en temps.

\- C'est bien ! On organisera quelque chose alors.

Edward lui sourit. Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer devant son sourire. Il était tellement beau. Elle lui sourit en retour. Elle voulait rester avec lui encore un peu.

\- Dis, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Ça te tente de regarder un film avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle se sentait fondre devant son sourire. Il lui proposa d'aller dans sa chambre, pour éviter qu'Emmett vienne les embêter. Elle le suivit tout en discutant du choix du film. Edward lui en proposa plusieurs qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Finalement, elle choisit Love Actually. Elle s'allongea à côté d'Edward, sans le toucher. A un moment du film, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

Edward n'était pas concentré sur le film. Avec Bella dans ces bras c'était impossible. Sa tête était posée sur son torse et il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentait l'odeur de son shampoing fleuri. Il aimait l'avoir près de lui comme ça. Jasper avait raison, il devait la laisser avancer seule mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il aimait la Bella adolescente mais il aimait encore plus celle adulte. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Un jour, il avait été à deux doigts de le lui avouer.

**_Flashback_**

_Edward attendait Bella près de sa voiture, comme chaque jour. Elle était en retard mais ça lui était égal. Il n'était pas prêt à rentrer et voir son père de toute façon. Il avait pris quelques jours de congés. Il s'amusait à lancer ses clefs le plus haut possible quand Bella sortit du lycée en courant. Elle le vit de loin et lui sourit tout en continuant à courir. Elle tomba deux-trois fois mais se relevait tout de suite. Il sourit. Elle était tellement maladroite ! Il l'aimait que plus. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient dur à cacher. Mais il était enfin décidé à les lui avouer. Il était mort de trouille. _

_\- Salut ! Désolée, Mr Molina nous a fait sortir après la sonnerie._

_\- C'est pas grave. Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _

_\- Moi aussi ! Tu vas pas le croire. _

_\- Toi d'abord._

_\- Au début du cours, Mike m'a invité à sortir ! Apparemment, il ne sort plus avec Jessica. Il m'emmène voir un match de football. Bon c'est pas terrible comme premier rendez-vous mais quand même ! C'est pas génial ? _

_\- Si Bella._

_Il avait le cœur en miette. _

_\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

_\- Oh, rien d'important._

_\- Si dis-moi ! _

_\- Tu le sais déjà, Mike est seul. _

_\- Dis donc, tu te tiens bien au courant des ragots toi._

_Elle lui sourit avant de monter dans la voiture. Il était anéanti. Il avait eu enfin le courage de tout lui dire mais cet idiot de Mike avait été plus rapide. Il était condamné à rester son ami, elle ne le voyait vraiment pas comme il lui la voyait. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Edward sortit de ces pensées à la fin du film. Bella ne réagit pas.

\- Bella ?

Aucune réponse. Il se pencha en avant et vit qu'elle dormait. Elle souriait légèrement. Son sommeil était paisible pour une fois. Il l'entendait souvent pleurer la nuit. Quelques fois crier. Il la rejoignait ces nuits-là pour la réconforter. Il essaya de se dégager mais elle s'agrippa à lui.

\- Edward …

Il crût un instant l'avoir réveillé mais elle dormait toujours. Il se souvint que Bella lui avait dit il y a des années qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il réessaya sans succès. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il sentit une joie l'envahir. Malgré tout, c'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras aujourd'hui et pas Mike Newton. Il s'allongea confortablement.

\- Edward … Mon Edward …

Il sourit encore plus. « Mon Edward ». Oui, il était son Edward, pour toujours.

Bella se réveilla calmement, avec la sensation d'être reposée. Ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait arrêté les somnifères. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un bras. Un bras d'homme. Elle commença à paniquer. Mais très vite, elle reconnut l'odeur. C'était celle d'Edward. Elle avait dormi dans les bras d'Edward. Elle leva la tête et le vit toujours endormi. Il semblait paisible. Et il était beau bien sûr. Elle se répétait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle l'admirait quand il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour Bella.

\- Bonjour Belle au bois dormant.

Il rit. Elle se releva et s'étira. Edward fit de même. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit une douche avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Alice était déjà debout.

\- Salut Alice.

\- Ah tu es la ! Je suis passée te réveiller mais ta chambre était vide.

\- Oui je prenais ma douche.

\- Tu as pris une douche de 30min ?

\- J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'Edward.

\- Ah bon ?

Alice la regardait stupéfaite.

\- On a regardé Love Actually hier soir mais je me suis endormie. Edward n'a sûrement pas voulu me réveiller.

\- Ah … Et ça va ?

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien.

\- Tu m'étonne !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon frère est un très bon oreiller.

\- Alice, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Maman est déjà partie ?

Edward venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Alice le prévint qu'Esmé ne rentrerait que le soir et qu'elle leur avait laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis faire du shopping pour les bébés qui allaient bientôt naître. Edward avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Bella fixa une goutte d'eau qui tomba d'une mèche et glissa sur son front. Il lui sourit avant de prendre une pomme. Il s'assied à côté d'elles et questionna Alice à propos de son rencard d'hier soir. Elle lui fit un long résumé. Ils étaient censés se revoir ce soir.

\- Ça tombe bien, je dois retourner travailler ce soir. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer.

\- Bella les regarda tous les deux. Elle les interrogea.

\- Edward est musicien. Il joue du piano dans un bar.

\- Le bar où tu es entrée il y a plusieurs mois.

\- Oh.

\- J'avais pris un congé pour rester avec toi mais mes économies diminuent alors je dois y retourner. Mais je travaillerais que le vendredi et le samedi soir. Si tu veux, accompagne Alice et Jasper. Ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Je viendrais alors.

Ils se regardèrent et Alice se sentit de trop. Elle les laissa seuls. Elle devait avoir une petite conversation avec les deux. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient était sans équivoque. Et elle avait bien l'intention de les faire avouer leurs sentiments.

Bella alla voir Victoria. Elle était déjà debout et lisait. Elle faisait que ça, comme pour se rattraper de toutes ces années. Elles discutèrent un moment et Victoria lui promit de descendre bientôt. Elle voulait d'abord finir son livre. Bella lui proposa d'aller voir Edward jouer ce soir mais elle refusa. Elle voulait bien sortir mais seulement dans le jardin pour le moment. Bella n'insista pas et la prévint qu'elle allait profiter du soleil dans le jardin. Elle se déplaçait facilement dans la maison maintenant. Elle se sentait chez elle. Et sa jambe allait mieux. Carlisle l'avait examiné et tout allait bien. Elle arrêterait bientôt les séances de rééducation.

Il était presque midi quand elle entendit une douce mélodie. Il venait de quelque part dans la maison. Elle pensait savoir qui jouait mais voulait s'en assurer. Elle entra et chercha d'où ça venait. Elle trouva et ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas le déranger. Edward était au piano, les yeux fermés. Elle ferma elle aussi les yeux et se laissa emporter par la chanson.

**_Foreigner – I Want to Know What Love Is_**

**I gotta take a little time,**  
_Je vais prendre un peu de temps,_  
**A little time to think things over**  
_Un peu de temps pour repenser à tout ça_  
**I better read between the lines,**  
_Je ferais mieux de lire entre les lignes,_  
**In case I need it when I'm older**  
_Au cas où j'en aie besoin quand je serai plus vieux_

**Now this mountain I must climb,**  
_Maintenant cette montagne que je dois gravir,_  
**Feels like the world upon my shoulders**  
_Me semble comme si je devais porter le monde sur mes épaules_  
**Through the clouds I see love shine,**  
_A travers les nuages je vois briller l'amour,_  
**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**  
_Il me tient chaud alors que la vie devient de plus en plus déprimante_

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
_Dans ma vie j'ai eu du chagrin et de la peine_  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
_Je ne sais si je serai à nouveau capable d'y faire face_  
**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far,**  
_Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant, je suis allé si loin,_  
**To change this lonely life**  
_Pour faire changer cette vie solitaire_

**I want to know what love is,**  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour,_  
**I want you to show me**  
_Je veux que tu me montres_  
**I want to feel what love is,**  
_Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour,_  
**I know you can show me**  
_Je sais que tu peux me montrer_

**I'm gonna take a little time,**

_Je vais prendre un peu de temps,_

**A little time to look around me**

_Un peu de temps pour regarder autour de moi_  
**I've got nowhere left to hide,**  
_Il ne me reste aucun endroit où me cacher,_  
**It looks like love has finally found me**  
_On dirait que l'amour a fini par me trouver_

**I want to know what love is,**  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour,_  
**I want you to show me**  
_Je veux que tu me montres_  
**(And I wanna feel) I want to feel what love is**  
_(et je veux ressentir) je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour_  
**(And I know) I know you can show me**  
_(et je sais) je sais que tu peux me montrer_

**Let's talk about love **  
_Parlons de l'amour_  
**I want to know what love is**  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour_  
**The love that you feel inside **  
_L'amour que tu ressens au fond de toi _  
**I want you to show me**  
_Je veux que tu me montres_  
**And I'm feeling so much love **  
_Et je ressens tellement d'amour _  
**I want to feel what love is**  
_Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour_  
**No, you just can't hide **  
_Non, tu ne peux simplement pas te cacher _  
**I know you can show me**  
_Je sais que tu peux me montrer_  
**I want to know what love is (let's talk about love),**  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour (parlons de l'amour)_

**I know you can show me**  
_Je sais que tu peux me montrer_  
**I wanna feel it too **  
_Je veux le ressentir aussi _  
**I want to feel what love is**  
_Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour_  
**I wanna feel it too, and I know and I know **  
_Je veux le ressentir aussi, et je sais, et je sais _  
**I know you can show me**  
_Je sais que tu peux me montrer_  
**Show me love is real, yeah **  
_Montre-moi que l'amour existe, ouais _  
**I want to know what love is**  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour _

A la fin de la chanson, Edward se retourna et vit Bella qui l'observait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bella, tout va bien ?

\- Oh Edward, c'était magnifique !

Edward était gêné. Bella l'avait déjà entendu jouer et chanter mais aujourd'hui elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et qu'elle le pense toujours l'émut. Il lui sourit timidement.

\- Merci.

\- Tu chantes vraiment bien.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et avança vers lui. Il lui fit de la place sur le banc.

\- J'avais essayé de t'apprendre un peu au lycée. Mais tu te trompais toujours de note alors tu as laissé tomber.

\- J'aimerai retrouver mes souvenirs.

\- Ça viendra, j'en suis sûr.

Il joua encore un peu pour elle, des mélodies au hasard. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Edward jouant et Bella l'écoutant. Alice passa la tête dans la pièce et sourit en les voyant. Elle voulait proposer à Bella se commencer à se préparer pour ce soir mais décida de les laisser pour le moment. Elle referma discrètement la porte et retourna dans sa chambre, des plans plein la tête pour les mettre ensemble.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Faîtes peter les reviews, j'adore ça :D **

**Je vous dis a vendredi :) **

**S. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolée de poster aussi tard mais je viens seulement de rentrer chez moi ! La Foire du trone en famille c'est épuisant .. **

**Merci pour vous reviews :) **

**Mais vous êtes trop perspicaces :( **

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Alice finit par aller chercher Bella, celle-ci ne se décidant pas à laisser Edward. Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et la tira dans sa chambre.

\- Alice, ça va on a le temps. Jasper ne nous récupère pas avant 3 heures !

\- Justement ! Ça va être juste pour se préparer.

\- Alice …

\- Tais-toi et assis-toi ! Je vais te choisir une tenue.

Elle farfouilla dans son armoire et lui sortit une jolie jupe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un haut assorti avec des manches ¾. Elle ajouta des collants fins noires et la poussa dans la salle de bain. Bella n'avait pas mis de jupe depuis longtemps mais aima ce que ça donnait. Les couleurs étaient identiques, elle avait l'impression d'être en robe. Le haut n'était pas décolleté donc elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Elle retourna dans la chambre.

\- Parfait ! Ça te va super bien cette couleur. Prend ces bottines, ça complète parfaitement la tenue.

Elle lui tendit une paire de bottines noires à petits talons. Bella avait peur d'avoir mal aux pieds à la fin de la soirée. Mais, une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'Edward adorerait sa tenue.

\- Merci Alice, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Ça se voit, tu souris. Bon assis-toi je vais te maquiller.

Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse d'Alice et se laissa faire. Alice l'avait retourné pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se voir avant qu'elle le décide. Bella ferma les yeux et sentit Alice tourner autour d'elle et lui trifouiller le visage. Elle en profita pour lui poser des questions.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu as su quand tu es tombé amoureuse de Jasper ?

Alice la regarda un instant.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais que 16ans et lui 21. J'étais que la petite sœur d'Emmett donc il n'a pas fait attention à moi. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était ma moitié. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec un autre homme que lui. J'ai essayé mais j'ai laissé tomber. Il n'y a que lui dans ma tête et mon cœur. Tu vois bien comment je suis quand il est dans les parages. J'aime ma famille, mais il est le seul dont j'ai besoin.

Bella réfléchit. Une partie de ce qu'Alice lui avait dit, elle le ressentait pour Edward. Elle avait besoin d'Edward. Il était le plus important dans sa vie. Elle essayait de construire une relation avec ses parents mais c'était rien comparé à Edward.

Alice l'observait. Elle savait pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question. Edward. Bella essayait de décrypter les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle le savait. Elle voulait lui donner un coup de pouce.

\- Bella, tu aimes passer du temps avec mon frère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est le seul qui me comprenne.

\- Ça ne date pas d'hier. Vous ne vous lâchiez pas avant. Tu étais gentille avec moi, tu me laissais vous accompagner parfois. Donc j'ai vu la relation que vous entreteniez. Il était déjà la personne la plus importante pour toi et inversement. Tu sais, je pensais même que vous alliez finir ensemble !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui oui. Je veux dire, vous vous êtes fait tatoués vos initiales quand même. Ce n'est pas rien un tatouage. Et c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée.

\- C'est ce qu'Edward m'a dit.

\- Arrête de te poser des questions. Et laisse-toi aller. Fais ce dont tu as envie.

Alice continua à la maquiller pendant que Bella réfléchissait. Elle voulait être plus proche d'Edward sans savoir comment. Elle laissa tomber pour le moment.

Alice s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Bella soupira d'aise quand Alice commença à lui masser la tête. Elles continuèrent à discuter, surtout de Jasper. Bella l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle le considérait presque comme un ami. Sa vie tournait autour des Cullen maintenant. Emmett était comme un grand frère, Rosalie comme une grande sœur et Alice sa meilleure amie. Carlisle et Esmé étaient comme des parents pour elle. Plus que les siens. Charlie s'activait à la traque de son kidnappeur et Renée était retournée à Phoenix auprès de son nouveau mari. Elle leur en voulait pas, ils avaient leur vie après tout. Et elle était contente de faire partie des Cullen. Elle pouvait rester près d'Edward à chaque instant. Elle demanda à Alice si elle pouvait emprunter son téléphone, elle voulait inviter Jane à les accompagner. Elle le lui prêta avec plaisir.

_« - Allo ? _

_\- Salut Jane, c'est Bella._

_\- Bella ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles. Ça va ? _

_\- Oui et toi ? _

_\- Super ! _

_\- Dis, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?_

_\- Pas vraiment pourquoi ?_

_\- Edward travaille dans un bar, il joue du piano et chante. Il y retourne ce soir et j'y vais avec Alice et Jasper. Tu veux venir ? _

_\- Carrément ! Je vois si Jacob veut venir, Alec est chez ses parents. _

_\- Il va bien ? _

_\- Ouais, il n'est plus en fauteuil. Il boite un peu mais ça va. _

_\- Ah c'est super. On y sera vers 21h. _

_\- Parfait, j'ai le temps de me préparer. Envoie-moi l'adresse par texto._

_\- Ok. A tout à l'heure. _

_\- Bye ! »_

Elle raccrocha et lui envoya l'adresse. Elle remercie encore Alice qui continuait à s'affairer dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Presque !

Quelques minutes après, Alice termina. Elle regarda Bella et se sentit fière de son résultat. Bella était magnifique. Elle la tourna pour qu'elle puisse se voir. Elle en fut choquée, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Alice avait ondulé ses cheveux qui retombait le long de ses épaules. Ils étaient brillant et vraiment beaux. Le maquillage était léger mais lui donnait bonne mine. Ses cernes avaient disparu et ses yeux ressortaient. Ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres plus pulpeuses que d'habitude tout en étant naturelles. Elle en revenait pas.

\- Alice ! C'est incroyable.

\- Merci mais c'était simple. Tu es magnifique même sans ça.

Elle prit Alice dans ses bras et la remercia. Elle s'assit sur son lit pendant qu'Alice se préparait. Elle mit près d'une heure. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en piques qui allaient dans tous les sens et avait enfilé une robe fluide rouge qu'elle avait accompagné de collants couleur peau et de talons haut noires. Elle était magnifique aussi. Elle semblait plus âgée.

\- Tu as sorti le grand jeu dis donc.

\- J'ai attendu 6 ans qu'il me remarque, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ma chance.

\- Là c'est sûr qu'il va te remarquer !

Elles rient avant de sortir de la chambre. Bella pensait avoir du mal à marcher mais finalement elle se sentait aussi bien qu'en tennis. Esmé était dans la cuisine.

\- Oh les filles, vous êtes magnifiques !

\- Merci m'man ! On va voir Edward jouer.

\- Victoria y va aussi ?

-Non, elle n'est pas encore prête à sortir.

\- Je comprends. Je vais lui préparer quelque chose pour ce soir. Je suppose que vous ne mangez pas ici.

\- Non, on dîne avec Jasper avant d'y aller. Et des amis de Bella nous rejoigne après.

\- Des amis de Bella ?

\- Oui, je vous en avais parlé Esmé. Jane et Jacob, du centre de rééducation.

\- Ah oui, tu devrais les inviter à la maison aussi. Il commence à faire chaud, on pourra bientôt profiter de la piscine. Edward est déjà parti, il devait parler avec son patron.

Elles discutèrent un moment quand on sonna à la porte. Alice se leva d'un bond et couru presque ouvrir. Jasper resta bouche bée devant elle.

\- Alice, tu es … Waouh !

\- Merci Jasper.

Elle alla embrasser sa mère tandis que Bella salua Jasper. Il la complimenta aussi et lui affirma qu'Edward allait devenir dingue en la voyant. Elle rougit avant de mettre sa veste et de sortir. Ils allèrent dans un petit resto et passèrent un bon moment. Pas une seule fois Bella se sentit à l'écart. Jasper l'observait, c'était sa première sortie sans Edward. Mais elle s'en sortait super bien. Elle riait et pas une seule fois elle eut une crise de panique. Elle mangeait même avec appétit. Jasper était plus que contente de la voir comme ça, sa guérison avançait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait repris goût à la vie et n'était plus du tout comme il y a quelques semaines. Edward était pour beaucoup mais elle avait une force en elle incroyable.

Il les invita et prirent la direction du bar. La musique était déjà forte sur le parking blindé. Le retour d'Edward avait vite fait le tour de la ville. Ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'au bar. Une table avait été réservé à leur noms juste devant la scène. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent à boire. Jasper prit une bière, Alice un mojito et Bella juste un coca. Elle cherchait Edward des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Une serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons rapidement. Jane et Jacob arrivèrent peu de temps après eux.

\- Bella !

Jane lui sauta dans les bras. Elle portait un jean très moulant et un haut large avec son perfecto noir. Jacob la suivait derrière. Il était très beau aussi dans sa chemise blanche et son jean noir. Bella était contente de les voir. Ils s'assirent avec eux et discutèrent. Alice intercepta les regards que lançaient Jacob à Bella et ça ne lui plus pas. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, Bella le considérait que comme un ami. Bella était en grande conversation avec Jane quand la musique se calma et que les lumières se baissèrent. Edward entrait en scène.

Bella arrêta sa conversation se tourna vers lui. Il était sublime. Il s'installa sur son piano et commença à jouer et à chanter une chanson de Snow Patrol. Il était parfait, très concentré. Il arrêta au bout de quelques chansons, salua et quitta la scène pour les rejoindre. Bella se leva pour le rejoindre. Il la vit et resta stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle pouvait être encore plus belle et pourtant. Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

\- Edward, tu étais incroyable !

\- Merci Bella mais la plus incroyable c'est toi. Tu es magnifique.

Elle rougit et lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main et ils retournèrent à leur table. Jasper lui avait commandé une bière. Il salua Jacob et Jane. Ils discutèrent un moment et il retourna sur scène. Il vit plusieurs allers-retours durant la soirée pour être le plus avec eux. La soirée se passait bien, Jasper et Alice se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils se tenaient la main tout en discutant. Un moment, Alice entraina Jane et Bella pour danser. Bella se sentait vraiment bien. Edward les rejoint et dansa avec elles. Bella s'excusa et alla aux toilettes. A son retour, une fille collait Edward. Il essayait de la repousser gentiment mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Bella vit rouge et fonça vers eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La blonde se tourna rapidement vers elle et continua à draguer Edward en l'ignorant.

\- Hey je te parle !

Bella lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers elle.

\- Eloigne-toi de lui !

\- Pour qui tu te prend toi ?

\- Laisse Edward.

\- Déjà tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire et puis t'es qui toi d'abord ?

\- Je suis son amie.

\- Son amie vraiment ? Eh bien, laisse ton « ami » tranquille.

\- Tu ne vois pas que ça le dérange ?

\- Au contraire, il apprécie alors va voir ailleurs !

\- Euh, je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Si tu pouvais t'en aller ça m'arrangerait.

La fille se vexa et partit en lui lançant un regard noir et bouscula Bella sur son passage. Bella bouillonnait. Elle sentit à peine la main d'Edward sur son visage.

\- Bella ?

Elle le regarda et se calma instantanément. Elle ne comprit même pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée, après tout il était adulte et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu étais jalouse ? C'est adorable.

Il riait. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura si doucement qu'il lui appartenait qu'elle ne fut pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu ou non. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans drames. Ils attendirent Edward et dirent au revoir à Jane et Jacob sur le parking avant de rentrer. Bella était épuisée mais heureuse de sa soirée. Elle aurait aimé que Victoria l'accompagne. Ils laissèrent Jasper et Alice se dirent au revoir dehors et les surveillèrent discrètement. Jasper embrassa Alice. Bella fut heureuse pour son amie. Elle avait enfin eu l'homme qu'elle voulait. Ils les laissèrent tranquille et allèrent dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau avant de se coucher. Bella demanda à Edward si elle pouvait rester avec lui cette nuit et il s'empressa d'accepter. Elle dormait mieux quand il était là. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Ils montèrent et Bella voulu vérifier que ça allait pou Victoria. Elle laissa Edward et s'approcha de la chambre de Victoria quand elle l'entendit discuter. Elle colla son oreille à la porte. A qui pouvait-elle bien parler ?

_« - Elle est différente maintenant. Et elle est proche d'Edward._

\- …

_\- Non je ne crois pas. Ils sont justes amis._

\- …

_\- Je te le jure, je te le dirais sinon !_

\- …

_\- Elle a dormi avec lui hier soir. _

\- …

_\- Elle me l'a dit ce matin ! Je te jure que …_

\- …

_\- Bien sûr, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mai__s …_

\- …

_\- Non ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais ! _

\- …

_\- Très bien. Mais pourquoi, tu m'as moi ! _

\- …

_\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je le ferais, promis mais ne m'abandonne pas ! _

\- …

_\- Je n'oublierais pas. Je t'aime James ! » _

Bella recula sous le choc. Victoria, son amie, parlait avec lui ! Et lui parlait d'elle, comme si elle enquêtait pour lui. Elle sentit la crise de panique arriver et couru dans la chambre d'Edward. Il venait d'enlever son haut quand il se retourna surpris. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Edward ! Victoria … Elle … Elle… Parle avec… Lui !

Elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula, sous le choc de la trahison.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) **

**A mardi ! **

**S. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir !**

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté mardi mais j'ai fini le boulot assez tard. Je ne posterais pas demain, c'est l'anniversaire de ma maman donc grand repas de famille. **

**Je me suis un peu emballée, mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas de poster comme je le souhaiterais. Ça sera donc seulement le vendredi à partir de la semaine prochaine mais si je peux, il y en aura un autre avant. **

**Vous avez toutes deviné les intentions de Victoria ahah**

**Bella n'aurait pas du l'apprendre de cette façon mais finalement, c'est sorti comme ça. Même si les problèmes sont loin d'être terminé. **

**Par contre, je pense que vous allez aimer la fin :D **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**P.S : Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et alertes :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Bella pleurait dans les bras d'Edward. Sous le choc, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il sentit la colère montait doucement. Il posa Bella sur le lit et fonça dans la chambre de Victoria. Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais Edward … Je ne comprends pas !

\- Bella t'a entendu. Tu étais au téléphone avec votre kidnappeur !

Victoria ne répondit hier, sous le choc. Bella, qui avait suivi Edward, lui agrippa le bras.

\- Edward …

Elle essayait de le ramener dans la chambre.

\- Non Bella, je ne laisserais pas passer ça ! Elle nous a tous trahi, en particuliers toi ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça Victoria ?!

Elle ne répondit pas. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Edward lui attrapa les bras et la secoua.

\- Réponds-moi !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il m'aurait tué si j'avais refusé …

\- On t'aurait protégé ! Toute la police de Seattle le cherche !

\- Mon chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Esmé et Carlisle avaient été réveillé par ses cris. Derrière eux, Alice les observait.

\- Bella a voulu voir si Victoria allait bien mais elle l'a entendu parler au téléphone avec ce malade ! Elle le renseignait sur Bella ! Que lui as-tu dit ?! Tu lui as donné l'adresse de la maison ?!

Esmé étouffa un cri et le visage de Carlisle se durcit.

\- Non je ne la connais même pas ! Je te le jure ! Je suis désolée Bella, il ne m'a pas donné le choix !

-Je t'ai entendu, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !

Victoria pleura encore plus. Bella s'énerva encore plus.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tout ce temps ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais.

Elle partit en courant vers la chambre d'Edward. Alice l'a suivi. Edward était fou de rage. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Comment peux-tu l'aimer ?!

\- Edward, lâche-la.

Carlisle s'était approché et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il se dégagea, furieux.

\- Ne me touche pas ! De toute façon, tout ça c'est ta faute !

\- Edward ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père !

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est à cause de lui que Bella a été enlevé Maman !

\- Edward …

\- Non Maman, c'est lui qui m'a retenu ce soir-là !

\- Edward, ça suffit maintenant.

Carlisle était furieux aussi. Il ne supportait plus les accusations de son fils.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là est malheureux. Ce qui est arrivé à Bella est horrible mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu savais qu'elle m'attendait mais tu ne m'as pas laissé partir !

_Flashback_

_Edward finissait de se préparer. Il regarda l'heure et se pressa. Il essaya de se coiffer une dernière fois mais laissa tomber. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendait les marche et s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrée quand il entendit son père l'appelé du salon. _

_\- Edward, viens ici s'il te plaît. _

_Il souffla avant de le rejoindre. _

_\- Je dois rejoindre Bella au ciné et je suis presque en retard. _

_\- Il faut qu'on discute. _

_\- Quoi encore ? _

_\- On a reçu ton bulletin ce matin. Tes notes ont encore baissé ! _

_\- Ça va j'ai toujours la moyenne. _

_\- Ça ne suffit pas ! Comment penses-tu entrer à l'école de médecin avec ses notes ?! _

_\- Mais je ne veux pas y aller je te l'ai déjà dit ! _

_\- Musicien n'est pas une carrière. _

_\- Mais c'est ce que je veux faire. Pas médecin. _

_\- Tu n'irais pas à Julliard ! C'est hors de question ! _

_\- C'est ma vie ! Je refuse d'être médecin comme toi ! _

_C'était toujours la même dispute depuis des mois. _

_\- Je t'ai réservé une place à l'hôpital pour ton stage. Ça sera un plus pour ton dossier quand tu entreras à la fac de médecine. _

_\- Mais je ne veux pas y aller ! Et de toute façon, j'ai déjà été accepté au conservatoire. _

_\- J'ai annulé ta demande. _

_\- Quoi ?! _

_Edward était sous le choc. Il avait osé ! Esmé s'approcha d'eux, soucieuse. _

_\- Carlisle voyons, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? _

_\- Esmé, on en a déjà parlé. Il ne perdra pas son temps là-bas. _

_\- Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça ! C'est ma vie ! _

_Edward vit rouge. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque-là. Il avait postulé des mois auparavant pour avoir une chance d'être accepté et il avait même envoyé une démo de lui au piano pour augmenter ses chances. Bella l'avait aidé. _

_\- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ça ! Je te déteste ! _

_\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, tu oublies que je suis ton père ! _

_\- Ce n'est pas une raison de me gâcher la vie ! _

_Il courut dehors. Son père le poursuivit en l'appelant. _

_\- Edward, reviens ici tout de suite on n'a pas fini ! _

_Il l'écouta pas et entra dans sa voiture. Il démarra et prit le chemin à toute vitesse. Il regarda l'heure sur son tableau de bord. Il avait 20 minutes de retard. _

_Fin Flashback_

Edward regardait toujours son père. Ce souvenir le hantait depuis tout ce temps. Tout comme sa colère envers son père. Leur relation s'était dégradé au fil des mois, Edward accusant son père de l'enlèvement de Bella.

\- J'aurais dû être là. Elle ne se serait jamais fait enlevée.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas depuis ?!

Le visage de Carlisle montra toute la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

\- J'aimais Bella, comme ma propre fille ! J'ai participé à sa recherche pendant des mois ! Pas une seule seconde j'ai cessé de penser à elle, le soir où tu l'as ramené j'ai cru que mes prières étaient exaucées. Elle était en vie. J'essaye de me faire pardonner auprès d'elle depuis, j'essaye de l'aider de mon mieux !

Edward resta interdit un instant. Il ne pensait pas que son père ressentait ça. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas pour l'instant.

Il se détourna de son père. Victoria essayait de se sauver en douce. Il la rattrapa quand elle passa la porte.

\- Tu penses aller où ? Tu restes ici, on en a pas fini.

Victoria lui lança un regard qui le troubla. Il était plein de haine.

\- C'est trop tard pour elle, elle lui appartient ! Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne sert à rien et si tu l'en empêche tu mourras aussi !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Maman, appelle Charlie et le lieutenant Uley.

Sa mère fonça dans le bureau de son mari, la pièce la plus proche avec un téléphone. Edward la tira jusqu'au salon et la força à s'assoir sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher des yeux mais il voulait voir Bella. Elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait.

\- Va voir Bella, je reste avec elle en les attendant.

Son père l'avait suivi. Il jeta un dernier regard à Victoria et monta à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Il entendait Bella pleurait. Elle était dans les bras d'Alice. Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Alice les laissa seuls. Il s'allongea avec elle. Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'inquiétait, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès avec Jasper et il avait peur qu'ils soient réduits à néant.

Il entendit des cris. Charlie était arrivé. Il entendit aussi Emmett. Il hurlait après Victoria. Il aurait aimé descendre mais resta avec Bella. Elle était sa priorité. Il entendit des portes claquer puis le silence. On toqua à sa porte. Sa mère.

\- Entre.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle vient de s'endormir.

\- Tant mieux. Pauvre enfant.

Esmé s'assit à sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de Bella.

\- Sam a embarqué Victoria. Ils vont l'interroger toute la nuit. Il nous appelle dès qu'elle aura parlé.

\- Bien. J'ai entendu Emmett.

\- Alice l'a appelé. Il est fou de rage.

Emmett aimé Bella comme sa sœur, depuis toujours. Il était finalement retourné chez lui avec Rosalie, la naissance des jumeaux approchant. Esmé lui apporta de l'eau pour Bella et les laissa. Le jour approchait. Il s'endormit en serrant Bella dans ses bras.

Il se réveilla seul. Il se leva d'un bond et fonça dans la cuisine. Elle était là, avec Carlisle. Edward les entendit discuter avant d'entrer.

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour Bella.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Carlisle. Ça serait arrivé un autre jour, c'est tout. Il m'observait depuis longtemps, il me la dit. Il me voulait.

\- Bella, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Arrêtez de culpabiliser. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout et il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Edward entra à ce moment-là. Bella était dans les bras de son père, qui avait les yeux rouges. Il devait avoir pleuré. Il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer. Bella le vit et lui sourit. Elle lâcha Carlisle pour s'approcher de lui. Elle lui serra la main en lui lançant un regard appuyé avant de partir. Il avait compris, il devait parler à son père. Ils se regardèrent, attendant de voir qui parlerait en premier. Carlisle souffla.

\- Fils, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais moi aussi. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurai pas dû t'empêcher de faire ce que tu voulais. Je le réalise maintenant. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore trop de rancœur envers toi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais j'essaierais.

Carlisle sourit. C'était la première conversation qu'ils avaient sans se hurler dessus depuis des années. Même si ça allait être difficile, il renouerait avec son fils.

Edward se servit un café et chercha Bella. Elle était assise sur la terrasse. Elle leva la tête à son arrivée et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Belle au Bois dormant.

Il sourit.

\- Bonjour Bella. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber.

\- On te protégera Bella, je te le promets.

\- Je sais Edward.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux et de se serrer contre lui.

\- Partons, tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward !

\- Je t'emmène en vacances, où tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, on en a bien besoin. Choisis la destination.

Elle lui sourit et réfléchis.

\- Au soleil.

\- On pourrait aller en Californie ou rendre visite à ta mère à Phoenix.

\- Non, la Californie.

\- Parfait, on ira alors. Je m'occupe des réservations.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Le soleil se reflétait dans les cheveux d'Edward, les rendant plus clairs. Il était magnifique. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et approcha son visage vers le sien. Une pulsion qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler la prit. Elle ferma les yeux juste avant que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Edward se figea. Bella l'embrassait. Il sentit une vague de chaleur et de bien-être le parcourir. Il ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Il en rêvait depuis toujours. Il la serra encore plus contre lui. Bella passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de les monter dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser restait chaste mais fort et magique. Bella recula.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, Edward.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez avec vos reviews :D **

**A vendredi ! (Ou avant) **

**S. **


End file.
